The Pieces Of Our Love
by Ojel Aho Not Nut
Summary: kakashi adalah mahasiswa yang terkenal badung, bahkan sering membuat beberapa dosen berhenti dari pekerjaannya karena omongannya, lalu apakah iruka yang seorang dosen baru itu bisa merubah seorang kakashi?
1. Game

Title : The Pieces Of Our Love

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance. (for this chap).

Pairing : KakaIru! ^^

Author : The Baka Mendokusai or Skinner.

Disclaimer : Mashsashi kishmoto.

Warning : AU, OOC, BL, No Lime, flamers dilarang masuk, Typo & Miss Typo, Don't like Don't never, ever, ever read, maaf disini benar benar tidak ada lemon, just simple kiss. Enjoy!

Cast for this chapter : Hatake Kakashi.

Umino Iruka.

Namikaze Minato.

Pakkun.

Ichi. (?)

"Talk"

'Mind'

ABC*klo huruf balok berarti ngomongnya agak keras ^^

**Abc ***klo tebel berarti ngomongnya ada sedikit penekanan.

Chapter 1 : For The First Time.

'Saat pertama aku mengenalnya, entah apa yang sedang kurasakan, tapi yang jelas.. jantungku berdetak terlalu cepat, seharusnya ini tidak terjadi, aku harap aku masih normal'

.

$kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB

.

# Iruka Pov.

Hari ini melelahkan sekali, tidak mudah menjadi seorang dosen baru sepertiku, mengajar mahasiswa nakal, dan sialnya aku selalu menjadi sasaran untuk mereka godai, aku tidak tau apa yang menarik dariku, mana mungkin aku seperti perempuan?

Memang sih, rambutku panjang sebahu, tapi aku selalu mengikatnya, aku selalu berusaha menghindari mahasiswa berandalan itu, apalagi disini mahasiswinya Cuma sedikit, manambah bahaya untukku.

Aku sedikit susah sih, setiap ada kesempatan, para mahasiswa itu mencoba melecehkanku, rasanya aku ingin keluar dari kampus itu, tapi hanya kampus itu satu-satunya tempatku bekerja dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, aku baru bekerja menjadi sebagai dosen disini sekitar 1 bulan yg lalu.

Karena itu aku harus segera mencari seseorang agar tidak ada yang menggangguku lagi, bukan hal asing kalo cowok-cowok disini suka sesama pria (termasuk guru juga), tapi aku masih mempertahankan tahta mahkota kenormalanku.

Saat dikampus yang bisa menemaniku adalah Minato, sekaligus orang yang dengan sangat suka rela menjagaku dari para mahasiswa berandalan yang setiap saat bisa saja 'menerjangku'.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa dikelas baru masih ada yang menerjangmu?" Tanya Minato.

"Ada, tapi tidak terlalu banyak, meskipun sudah pindah kelas, mahasiswa dari kelas lama tetap saja mencariku" jawabku.

"Memang susah kalo ada dosen sepertimu, tidak sampai 1 bulan sudah pindah kelas 3x, gara2 terus-terusan dilecehkan oleh murid sendiri" kata Minato.

"Aku 'kan tidak melakukan apapun, aku tidak pernah berpakaian yang mengundang, bahkan aku tidak pernah mengurai rambutku kecuali saat dirumah"kataku.

"Tetap saja, auramu itu masih memancarkan sosok **uke**, hahahhahaha…"

"Enak saja! Aku masih ingin normal tau, haaah… padahal tahun ini adalah kesem**p**atanku jadi dosen, kalau bukan karena pendidikan, aku tidak mau jadi dosen" gerutuku.

"Makanya cepat-cepat cari kekasih, aku juga harus menemani kushina, malah menemanimu terus" kata Minato.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu hubunganmu dengan kushina-san" kataku.

"Tak apalah, lagian kushina mengerti keadaanmu yang menyedihkan ini, yang bisa setiap saat diperkaos mahasiswa.." ejek Minato.

"Kamu kalo ngomong blak-blakan banget, kalau aku bisa, aku tidak mau seperti ini" kataku.

"Maaf… maaf.. aku tidak hanya bercanda kok, jangan dimasukkan hati" sahut Minato.

"Apa aku ini memang seperti perempuan ya?" tanyaku.

"Iya" jawab Minato singkat dan mak jleb di kepalaku.

"Tuh.. kan.. apakah tidak ada obat yang bisa merubahku jadi sepertimu?" tanyaku.

"Sudahlah.. jalani saja, nanti juga akan menyenangkan"

"Menyenangkan **apanya**? Memangnya tiap kali diserang, digoda dan hampir diperkaos itu menyenangkan? Kau itu tidak **tau**.."

"Hihihihii… maaf, kalau gitu rambutmu jangan diikat, mungkin akan tampak beda" kata Minato.

"Bukan tambah beda, tapi semua orang jadi tambah nepsong melihatku" kataku.

"Aku jadi bingung mau merubahmu menjadi seperti apa, karena dirubah seperti apapun kalau tampang uke ya uke, susak disubah" kaya Minato dengan sindiran mak jleb-nya.

"Duh.. aku bukan uke.." gerutuku.

"Iya..iya.. aku 'kan Cuma bercanda.."

"Baiklah, aku harus mengajar dulu" kataku.

"Apa mau kuantar?" Tanya Minato.

"Tidak, nanti merepotkanmu" kataku.

"Selalu saja bcara begitu, nanti juga pasti dicegat leh mahasiswa lagi.." kata Minato.

"Baiklah"

Kamipun berjalan kekelas, dikoridor ada mahasiswa yang sedang nongkrong, mereka mencolek2 bahuku sambil tersenyum napsu.

"Hey! Dasar mahasiswa ma**desu**! Cepat kembali ke kelas kalian! Atau mau berurusan denganku" kata Minato sambil memberi death glare-nya, dan merekapun langsung berlarian masuk ke dalam kelas.

Minato memang sangat membantu, selain itu dia adalah guru tatib, jadi lebih baik menurutinya dari pada kena hukuman atau kena DO.

"Baiklah, terimakasih sudah mengantarku" kataku.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku kembali dulu ke ruanganku" kata Minato.

Baiklah.. hari ke-2 mengajar dikelas baru, semoga tidak ada yang kurang ajar padaku.

Aku mulai mengabsen mahasiswa yang hadir, dan satu nama yang membuatku tertarik…

'Hatake Kakashi'

Saat dia mengacungkan tangan, yang terfikirkan olehku adalah 'Orang ini tidak mirip dengan orang-orangan sawah'

Seingatku kemarin dia tidak masuk, ingin sih aku bertanya alasannya bolos kuliah, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak mau menanyakannya.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, entah sengaja atau tidak, aku selalu melihat kearahnya, mulai dari silvernya yang tegak melawan gravitasi tatapannya dan wajahnya yang rupawan.. Ah! Apa yang kupikirkan, aku tidak boleh suka dengan muridku sendiri.. **tidak boleh**!.. **tidak boleh**!.. **tidak boleh**!..

Untuk yang pertama kalinya aku suka dengan anak didik-ku sendiri, lebih baik kupendam saja, mana boleh seorang dosen menyukai mahasiswanya?

Setelah mengakhiri pelajaran, aku cepat-cepat keruanganku untuk beres-beres dan pulang, sebelum ada yang menggodaku lagi.

Ternyata ada proposal yang harus kubuat, dan harus kuselesaikan hari ini, padahal hari sudah sore, cepat-cepat aku menyelesaikannya, dan saat akan pulang hujan turun deras sekali.

"Ah!.. aku lupa membawa payung.. sepertinya hujan redanya masih lama" gumamku saat memandang derasnya hujan dari balik jendela ruanganku.

Aku cepat-cepat menaruh proposal itu dimeja Tsunade-sama sebelum aku dimarahi, setelah itu aku kembali keruanganku untuk siap-siap pulang. Selain itu aku juga takut lama-lama ada dikampus sendirian apalagi hujan begini, koridor juga sepi.

Kusambar beberapa buku materi yang setebal dosa itu untuk kurangkum dirumah, dan kupakai jaket tebal besarku dan tasku yang terbuka dan menyembulkan beberapa buku, entah buku materi atau buku harianku, aku tak peduli, yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah pulang kerumah dan tidur. aku sedikit terburu-buru antara takut dan bingung, kepercepat langkahku, saat berbelok koridor, aku menabrak seseorang dengan keras, sampai menimpanya.

Aku kaget setengah hidup, kukira aku menabrak hantu, aku teriak karena memang waktu itu aku sedang takut.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA..!"

"Se..Sensei..?"

Kudengar suara seseorang yang kutimpa, dan ternyata adalah **Hatake Kakashi!**

Bisa-bisanya aku teriak sekencang itu didepan muridku sendiri, bodohnya aku, apalagi aku sedang ketakutan, dan menimpanya, wajahku langsung merah sempurna.

Aku langsung bangkit dan tidak berani menatapnya, aku malu sekali, cepat-cepat aku mengambil semua bukuku yang bertebaran saat aku jatuh tadi.

"Sensei baik-baik saja?"

"Sumimasen.. aku baik-baik saja.. aku harus pergi" kataku dan langsung berlari keluar.

"Sensei! Tunggu.." panggilnya, tapi tak kuhiraukan, pura-pura tidak dengar saja, dari pada wajahku yang malu ini dilihat olehnya.

Aku harus menunggu hujan reda di dekat gerbang, dan memastikan untuk tidak bertemu dengan Kakashi lagi.

Lama menunggu hujan masih belum reda, aku sudah lelah, ngantuk dan lapar, akhirnya aku terpaksa menembus hujan, aku tidak mau lama-lama di kampus karena sudah mulai malam.

Sesampainya di apartemen aku segera mandi air hangat, setelah itu makan dan tidur dan merasaan hangatnya selimut, sampai sekarang aku masih terbanyang wajah Kakashi terus.

Harusnya ini tidak terjadi padaku, kenapa aku harus menyukainya? Aku saja belum tau apa-apa tentangnya.

Aku terlalu bodoh untuk masalah cinta, aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa, mana mungkin aku bilang pada Minato, bisa-bisa dia menertawakanku. Ternyata cinta itu susah ya.. ini pertama kalinya buatku…

Lama aku memikirkan itu, dan tanpa sadar aku tertidur.

.

$kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB

.

Keesokkan harinya aku makan siang dengan Minato di kantin, saat itu kantin masih sepi, jadi suasananya masih tenang.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi lewat didepan kami, tanpa menyapa atau sekedar basa-basi pada dosen yang seharusnya dihormati, aku memang sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang kejadian kemarin, jadi aku sudah tidak terlalu malu.

"Cih! Anak itu!" gumam Minato.

Kurasa yang dimaksud oleh Minato adalah Kakashi.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Anak bermasalah itu, pernah membuatku sangat **kesal**" Jawab Minato.

"Bermasalah? Benarkah?" tanyaku sedikit terkejut.

"Memangnya kamu tidak tau? Dia itu sudah pernah membuat beberapa dosen dikampus ini tidak betah, dan akhirnya keluar dari universitas ini" jawab Minato.

"Eh? Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan?" tanyakulagi.

"Aku tidak tau secara jelasnya sih, tapi yang kudengar, dia itu jenius sekali, dia Cuma bilang kesal dengan dosen itu, sehingga dia bersikap tidak baik, setelah berdebat dia yang malah menang, bahkan semua pelajaran dan materi dikuasainya dengan baik, dan mengalahkan dosen itu, kalau dia tidak suka dengan seorang dosen, maka dia tidak segan-segan untuk menantangnya, jadi kamu **harus** hati-hati, karena kamu jadi dosen dikelasnnya" ucap Minato panjang lebar.

"Be..benarkah? tapi dia tidak terlihat seperti anak nakal" kataku.

"jangan lihat dari luarnya, dia itu jenius tau." Kata Minato.

Apakah sebegitu ngerinya? Aku baru tau tentang hal ini, tapi kesan pertama saat pertamakali melihatnya dia seperti anak baik-baik.

Aku harus hati-hati, bisa-bisa aku celaka kalau ceroboh, duh.. kenapa orang yang kusuka jadi seperti criminal begini sih..

Apa memang aku tidak boleh menyukainya ya? Sepertinya iya, cintakan masih bisa dicari lagi, semoga aku bisa benar-benar lupa tentangnya.

# End Of Iruka Pov.

# Kakashi Pov.

Ya ampun, ternyata guru yang sedang digosipkan itu memang benar-benar imut, kemarin lusa memang aku bolos karena ketiduran dirumah, dan saat kuliah kemarin aku benar-benar tidak memperhatikan penjelasannya, malah asik melihati wajahnya.

Aku masih belum bisa lupa dengan wajah imut-nya sampai sekarang.. Ah! Apa yang kau pikirkan Kakashi? Dia itu **dosenmu**! **Tidak boleh**! Aku **tidak boleh** menyuikai guruku sendiri.

.

Payah!

.

Ternyata itu guru yang katanya sering dibuat mainan oleh para mahasiswa karena keimutannya.

Baiklah, kalau memang benar aku suka dengannya, maka aku harus mendapatkannya, lumayan, aku bisa sedikit bermain, sepertinya dia bukan guru lama, dia masih muda semoga saja dia masih belum punya kekasih.

.

$kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB

.

Keesokkan harinya aku kesiangan, atau mungkin bisa dibilang kesorean, dan aku terlambat masuk kuliah, yah walaupun aku Cuma terlambat 3 jam sih.

"Maaf, saya terlambat.." kataku sambil membuka pintu, dan ternyata yang mengajar adalah Iruka sensei.

Kulihat wajah cemberut diwajahnya, yang menambah keimutannya.

"Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa Hatake?" Tanya Iruka sensei.

Kulihat jam tanganku sejenak.

"Jam 3 sore lebih 2 menit 45 detik" jawabku.

Sebagian mahasiswa dikelas itu menahan tawa melihatku mempermainkan sensei itu, wajahnya makin imut saja.

"Kau terambat 3 jam, berdiri diluar kelas, dan keruanganku setelah pelajaran selesai" kata Iruka sensei.

Akupun menunggu diluar selama 2 jam, memang kesal sih, tapi sepertinya akan menyenangkan.

Setelah pelajaran usai, aku segera masuk ke ruangan Iruka sensei.

"Ada apa menyuruhku kemari?" tanyaku.

"Apa kau masih belum merenungkan kesalahanmu?"

"Aku Cuma terlambat 3 jam saja.." kataku.

"**Cuma**? Kamu bilang **Cuma**?"

"Apa sensei tidak dengar?" tanyaku.

Sepertinya dia mulai marah, kalau saja aku bisa tertawa, aku akan tertawa sangat keras, tapi tidak mungkin aku lakukan.

"Catatan terlambatmu sudah banyak, ini universitas terpandang, harusnya kamu sudah kena hukuman"

"Kalau ingin menghukumku, boleh-boleh saja, asalkan sensei mau menanggung akibatnya" kataku.

"Apa maksudmu? Sebagai mahasiswa disini, seharusnya kamu tau peraturannya dan apa hukumannya" kata Iruka sensei.

"Aku tau hukuman dan peraturannya dan bla.. bla.. bla…sepertinya sensei ini tidak tau apa-apa, karena anda dosen baru disini" kataku.

"Kau yang tidak tau apa-apa" sahutnya.

"Kuberitau ya.. **hanya** dosen lama saja yang tidak berani memberiku hukuman, dan bisa disimpulkan kalau anda adalah dosen baru yang belum tau apa-apa, sampai berani memberiku hukuman" kataku.

"Menghukumu adalah kewajiban bagi semua dosen, mengingat catatan keterlambatanmu yang sudah berlusin-lusin, apalagi semuanya terlambat lebih dari 2 jam" kata Iruka.

"Baiklah hukum saja aku sesukamu" kataku sambil mendekatkan wajahku padanya. "Padahal kemarin aku melihatmu berteriak, lucu sekali…" lanjutku.

"**Tutup mulutmu Hatake!**"

"Kenapa? Sensei malu?" tanyaku tenang.

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Jahat sekali, padahal aku ingin mengembalikan sesuatu, sepertinya aku tidak perlu mengembalikannya untukmu.. **sensei**.." kataku sambil memperlihatkan sebuah ponsel kecil yang kutemukan saat sensei menabrakku kemarin, aku sempat memanggilnya, tapi dia tidak mau menoleh.

"Ke..kembalikan!" seru sensei sambil menggapai ponselnya yang menggantung disela jariku.

"Tidak mau.. sensei terlanjur memarahiku, aku tidak akan memberikannya" kataku.

"Kubilang kembalikan.. itu milikku"

Akupun memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku jaketku.

"Kalau ingin mengambilnya coba cium aku.."

"Aku menolak! / "

"Aku hanya bercanda" kataku

Kulihat wajahnya merah sekali, lalu aku berbisik ditelinganya cukup pelan, agar hanya dia saja yang dengar.

"Sepertinya.. sensei belum pernah punya kekasih sama sekali.. kasihan sekali dosenku ini.."

"Ka..kau tidak tau apapun tentang hal itu" katanya sedikiy gugup.

"Jangan bohong, ini universitas terpandang, kalau tau dosennya suka berbohong apa jadinya?" kataku sambil tersenyum menang.

"A..aku ti..tidak bohong"

"Kalau Iruka sensei sudah punya kekasih, saat aku dekati tadi harusnya sensei mendorongku mengingat disini jarang yg straight, dan harusnya anda tidak blushing dan gagap seperti itu, Iruka sensei orangnya mudah dibaca" kataku.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan inti masalah" kata Iruka sensei yg berusaha berkelit.

"Baiklah, aku akan pura-pura kalau aku punya **dosen** yang sudah memiliki **kekasih**, dan silahkan hukum aku" katau sambil mendekatinya lagi.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu.

"Iruka! Apa kau didalam?"

"I..iya.. masuklah!"

"Cih! Pengganggu!" kataku sambil berjalan kearah pintu untuk pergi.

Dan yang masuk adalah Minato sensei, guru tatib menyebalkan itu.

Dia memandang agak tidak suka padaku, aku hanya diam tak terpengaruh dan memberinya death glare.

"Lain kali dilanjutkan lagi ya… **Iruka sensei**, yang tadi itu **menyenangkan** sekali.." kataku yang sengaja agar membuat Minato sensei sedikit terkejut dan bingung.

Sekilas kulihat wajah Iruka sensei memerah, hahahaha… menyenangkan sekali membuat seseorang terpojok, memangnya dosen itu bisa seenaknya menyuruh dan menghukum seorang murid? Cih!

# End Of Kakahi Pov.

#Iruka Pov.

Kami-sama tolong lindungi aku dari iblis itu.. aku tidak mau suka pada Kakashi.. aku takut..

"Iruka.. Iruka.. Hey Iruka! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Minato sambil mengguncangkan bahuku.

Aku terbangun dari lamunanku.

"I..iya.. ada perlu apa denganku, Minato?" Tanyaku.

"Apa anak itu melakukan sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Minato.

"Ti..tidak kok.."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" Tanya Minato dengan nada mendominasi.

"A..aku hanya membarinya hukuman saja, Karena tadi dia terlambat" jawabku.

"Baka!"

"Maksudmu apa?" tanyaku.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan ada urusan apapun dengan anak itu," kata Minato.

"Tapi dia terlambat 3 jam, setelah kulihat, ternyata catatan keterlambatnnya juga banyak sekali, jadi aku akan menghukumnya" kataku.

"Iruka.. omae no baka.. kau tidak pernah tau berapa banyak dosen yang keluar dari universitas ini hanya karena mulut iblis anak itu, kalau sudah bicara dengannya, dia tampak seperti orang lain, pasti tadi kamu terpojok 'kan?" kata Minato.

"I..iya.."

"Sudah kelihatan dari wajah dan cara bicaramu yang gagap itu" kata Minato.

You're the kind of guy with two faces

Just another life that wasted

Here's a little fact

You do me like that

End up in the back of my trunk in a sack

You'd better keep your hands off

What's mine or anubody else's

When you're selfish

Your wealth is

All you crave from the cradle to the grave

-Limp Bizkit – Trust?-

"Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan di kampus ini?" tanyaku.

"Dia itu tidak suka diatur oleh dosen walaupun hanya hal kecil, dia itu juga bisa lebih pintar dari dosen, makanya aku tidak mau guru baru sepertimu dipermainkan olehnya, lalu apa tadi kau menghukumnya?" Tanya Minato.

"I..ya sih, tapi aku belum menyebutkan apa hukumannya, Karena tadi kau datang kesini" jawabku.

"Aneh? Dia itu jarang mau disuruh ke ruangan guru untuk dihukum, pasti ada sesuatu, huh! Anak menyebalkan itu, betapa inginnya aku menghukumnya dengan hukuman yang sangat berat" kata Minato.

"Memangnya, kenapa kamu sepertinya tidak suka dengan anak itu?" tanyaku.

"Dulu aku juga pernah memarahinya dan hendak menghukumnya, tapi semua kata-katanya membuatku terpojok dan tidak bisa bicara apa-apa, dan aku juga sampai hamper kehilangan pekerjaanku sebagai dosen disini, hamper semua guru benci padanya" jawab Minato panjang lebar kali tinggi sama dengan luas (?)

"Lalu bagaimana dengan nasibku?" tanyaku.

"Aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja, ini terjadi karena kau tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kataku, kau sudah masuk dalam permainannya" kata Minato.

"Aduh.. aku tidak tau kalau akan jadi seperti ini, aku kira dia hanya mahasiswa yang nakal, tak kusangka dia sangat berbahaya" kataku cemas.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, katakan padaku, yang penting jangan bicara dengan dia, dia itu beracun, orang sepertimu jangan dekat-dekat dengan racun sepertinya" kata Minato sambil menunjuk-nunjukkan jari telunjuknya padaku.

"Ba.. baiklah"

Sial! Aku tertipu dengan tampang luarnya, kalau saja aku tau dari awal, aku pasti akan lebih waspada lagi.

Tapi.. hati ini berkata lain, jantungku selalu berdetak lebih cepat, apakah aku sudah masuk kedalam perangkapnya?

'Saat pertama aku mengenalnya, entah apa yang sedang kurasakan, tapi yang jelas.. jantungku berdetak terlalu cepat, seharusnya ini tidak terjadi, aku harap aku masih normal'

Emosiku selalu tersulut saat dia bicara apalagi otak jeniusnya yang hampir seperti Sherlock Holmes yang bisa mengetahui semuanya hanya dengan melihat.

Dia bisa membaca banyak hal dari sikap dan outfitku, dia benar-benar beracun, bisakah aku keluar dari perangkapnya? Tapi itu terdengar seperti pengecut, aku dosen dan dia mahasiswa, aku tidak boleh kalah!.

Kalau begitu aku juga akan bermain, aku ingin tau siapa yang menang!

Dan apa yang membuatnya, tidak mau melepaskanku begitu saja?

Kata-katanya masih teringat jelas dan aku masih belum paham dengan apa yang dibicarakannya, membuatku gila terus menerus mencari arti dari semua kalimat-kalimatnya.

# End Of Iruka Pov.

.

$kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB

.

"Maaf aku terlambat" kata seorang mahasiswa berambut silver itu, yang terlambat sekitar 2 jam yang lalu.

"Duduklah" sahut dosen yang bernama Iruka itu.

"Arigatou sensei" kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum, yang diartikan sebagai senyuman sindiran bagi Iruka.

Setelah duduk, bukannya memperhatikan pelajaran, Kakashi malah asyik bermain game ditabletnya.

Iruka merasa tidak dihormati sebagai dosen saat itu.

"Apakah kau mengerti, **Tuan Hatake**?" Tanya Iruka dengan nada tegas.

"Yah begitulah.." jawab Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari game.

"Bisakah kau memperhatikan sampai pelajaran selesai?" tanya Iruka lagi.

"Kemarin aku terlambat, dan tidak mengikuti pelajaran anda, jangan harap saya mau mendengarkan pelajaran yang membosankan ini" kata Kakashi yang tidak menoleh sedikitpun kepada Iruka.

Kakashi sengaja membuat dosennya itu marah.

"Lalu apa maumu **Hatake**?" Tanya Iruka yang sudah terdengar marah.

"Tidak ada, lagipula percuma aku memperhatikan, aku sudah menguasai pelajaran ini, lebih baik sensei urus saja mahasiswa yang masih belum mengerti" kata Kakashi.

"Oh jadi begitu.. baiklah.. aku ingin kau menjelaskan pelajaran ini pada temanmu yang belum paham" kata Iruka.

"Anda ingin aku seperti apa? Apakah tidak mudah mendapatkan perhatianku, sampai-sampai anda seperti ini?" Tanya Kakashi, yg sekarang mengalihkan pandangannya pada satu-satunya dosen diruangan itu.

"**Aku tidak mencari perhatianmu**" jawab Iruka yang mencoba bersabar.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menyelesaikan permainanku, dan silahkan lanjutkan pelajarannya, terimakasih." Kata Kakashi yang kembali menatap layar permainannya.

"**Jangan memutar kata-kata, cepat maju dan terangkan pelajaran ini sampai semua temanmu paham**" kata Iruka.

"Ah! Sensei mulai marah, baiklah kalau memang itu yang sensei mau, kalau aku bisa melakukannya, aku menuntut lebih pada anda sensei" kata Kakashi sambil bangkit dari kuburnya (?) maksudku dari bangkunya.

Kakashipun menjelaskan semuanya, tidak sampai 10 menit dia menyelesaikannya, dan penjelasannya bisa dipahami dengan cepat.

"Ada lagi yang perlu kujelaskan? **Sensei**" Tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak itu sudah cukup" kata Iruka.

"Boleh aku bermain 'Game' lagi?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Terserah!" jawab Iruka dengan nada kesal, dan itu membuat Kakashi tersenyum, kali ini dia memang lagi dalam permainannya, dan aka melanjutkan permainannya untuk membuat senseinya marah.

# Kakashi Pov.

Well I guess it would be nice

If I could touch your body

I know not everybody

Has gotta body like me

Sepertinya Iruka sensei juga menantangku dalam permainan ini, dia itu keras kepala, cobalah untuk menang dariku, my lovely sensei… hihihihi…

But I gotta think twice

Before I give my heart away

And I know all the games you play

'Cause I play them too

# End Of Kakashi Pov.

# Iruka Pov.

Sial! Minato benar, dia itu jenius, hanya mendengar sedikit, dia langsung tau segalanya.

Aku kalah? Oleh mahasiswa sepertinya? Oleh muridku sendiri?

Oh, but I need some time off

From that emotion

Time to pick my heart up off the floor

When that love comes down

Without devotion

Well it takes a strong man baby

But I'm showin' you that door

Well I gotta have faith

Gotta have faith

- Limp Bizkit – Faith Remix –

Aku pasti balas! Aku pasti balas! Tunggu saja, aku tidak mau kalah dengan orang sepertinya, I'm trap!

Ini membuatku kesal, dia pasti menertawakanku..

.

$kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB

.

Saat pulang, ternyata hujan, huh! Aku harus menunggu lagi, akupun berteduh di depan took.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang memakai jaket hitam, dan helm hitam tertutup, jujur saja, dia kelihatan keren. Dia berhenti di depanku, mungkin ingin berteduh juga, tapi dia tidak turun dari motornya.

Lalu dia membuka kaca helmnya, ternyata dia adalah Kakashi, terlihat dari poni keperakannya yang sedikit menyembul keluar.

"Sensei! Butuh tumpangan?" tanyanya.

"Ti..tidak perlu" jawabku.

"Sudahlah, hujannya tidak akan berhenti sampai malam, kau mau menunggu disini sampai sakit?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Ba..baiklah"

Akupun naik kemotornya dengan sedikit sungkan.

Ditengah jalan hujan makin deras.

"Sensei! Kita ke apartemenku dulu saja ya, hujannya makin deras, jalannya licin" katanya.

"Terserah padamu saja" balasku

Kamipun sampai disebuah apartemen, saat akan menyebrang, tiba-tiba kakshi berhenti, dia segera turun dari motor, dia melepas helmnya dan membuangnya kesegala arah.

Dia berlari kejalan raya, kulihat sebuah truk dengan cepat melaju, apa yang dia lakukan! Gila! Apa dia mau bunuh diri! Dia berlari semakin kencang.

Truk besar itu semakin dekat

"Kakashiiiiiiii!" seruku.

Dia terjatuh di seberang jalan. Kulihat apa yang ada dipelukannya.

Seekor anak kucing?

Jadi dia menyelamatkan anak kucing.. sungguh, tadi itu aku seperti hampir mati, aku takut sekali, kalau tadi kurang cepat sedikit saja, Kakashi bisa tertabrak truk itu, bersama kucing itu juga.

Aku menghampirinya, nafasnya masih belum stabil, lalu aku tersenyum padanya.

"waah.. waah.. tak kusangka mahasiswa egois dan bermulut tajam sepertimu mau menyelamatkan anak kucing" kataku.

"Aku Cuma melakukan apa yang hatiku bilang lakukan" jawabnya sambil bangun.

Kamipun berjalan masuk ke apartemen.

"Peliharalah kucing ini sensei" kata Kakashi.

"Kenapa tidak kau pelihara saja?" tanyaku.

"Di apartemenku sudah ada anjing, aku pelihara banyak binatang, yang ini untukmu saja" kata Kakashi.

"Terimakasih"

"Maaf, jadi membuatmu basah kuyub begini"

"Tidak apa-apa kok"

Kamipun masuk ke apartemen Kakashi, luas sekali, apartemenku saja tidak sampai sebesar ini, pasti mahal.

"Besar juga apartemenmu" kataku

"Hanya koleksi saja" sahut Kakashi.

"Koleksi ? Maksudmu ? " tanyaku.

"Ada 32 apartemen lagi, tapi untuk yang ini, aku selalu pakai, karena aku suka disini, yang lain sku sudah lupa alamatnya" kata Kakashi.

32? Gila? Memangnya dia anak konglomerat? Ya ampun..

"Banyak sekali apartemenmu.."

"Sekarang sensei bersihkan diri dulu, aku sudah siapkan baju ganti dan handuknya" kata Kakashi.

"Baiklah"

"Aku sembunyikan dulu anjingku, sebelum bertengkar dengan kucing itu" kata Kakashi.

Akupun pergi ke kamar mandi, baru kubuka pintu kamar mandi, dan aku langsung terkejut setengah hidup, rasanya jantungku mau keluar dari mulutku.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakku saat mendapati seekor buaya yang cukup besar di kamar mandi.

Apa'apa'an ini! Ada buaya di apartemen, gila! Aku kaget sekali.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi datang menghampiriku.

"Ada pa sensei!"

"Kenapa ada buaya disitu?" tanyaku yang masih ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba buaya itu berjalan ke kakiku, aku takut sekali sampai tanpa sengaja aku memeluk Kakashi sambil berteriak.

"Kakashi! Tolong! Suruh buaya itu pergi!" seruku.

"Sensei.."

"Suruh buaya itu pergi!"

"Sensei.."

"Tidak mau!"

"Sensei.."

"Aku takuut!"

"sensei.."

"Pergi! Suruh buaya itu pergi dari kakiku!"

"Sensei! Dengarkan aku dulu" kata Kakashi sambil mencoba menenangkanku.

"Sensei.. buaya ini namanya Ichi, jangan takut, aku memang memeliharanya dari kecil" kata kakshi

Aku melepas pelukanku, dan mukaku langsung jadi merah karena malu, tingkahku benar-benar tidak mencerminkan orang dewasa.

"Lihat? Dia jinakkan, dia tidak akan menggigitmu" kata Kakashi.

"Ta..tapi tetap saja, membuatku kaget" kataku.

"Hahahaha.. kaget atau takut? Sensei ini lucu sekali, pakai kamar mandi yang satunya saja" kata kaksahi.

"Tidak ada buayanya lagi 'kan?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada kok, semuanya aman, tidak ada hewan disitu, asal jangan lupa mengunci pintu, kalau tidak aku yang akan menerkammu" kata Kakashi.

Aku langsung melengos dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya.

.

$kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB

.

Setelah selesai mandi aku segera baju dan keluar, kulihat Kakashi sedang mengeringkan bulu kucing tadi.

"Oh.. ternyata sudah selesai ya.. " katanya.

"Siapa nama kucingnya?" tanyaku sambil duduk disamping Kakashi.

"Terserah sensei saja, sensei 'kan pemiliknya" kata Kakashi.

"Tapi kau yang menyelamatkannya" kataku.

"Sensei saja yang memberi nama" paksa Kakashi.

"Baiklah, karena kaulah yang menyelamatkannya, aku akan memberinya nama Kakashi neko" kataku.

"Kenapa namanya pakai namaku?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Tadi kamu bilang terserah padaku?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kucing ini 'kan lucu, masa dinamai orang-orangan sawah?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Sama saja sepertimu.." kataku.

"Sensei merayuku ya?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Eh… ti..tidak kok.. mana mungkin aku merayumu.." kataku.

"Hihihiihi.. aku Cuma bercanda kok.." sahut Kakashi sambil tertawa.

"Dasar.."

"Sensei orangnya mandiri yah, tidak suka merepotkan orang lain" kata Kakashi.

"Tau dari mana?" tanyaku.

"Dari cara bicaramu, matamu, sudah kelihatan sekali lho.." jawab Kakashi.

"Kau ini seperti peramal saja.." gumamku.

"Aku tidak sengaja berfikir saat aku mendengarkan seseorang bicara, dan aku selalu tidak sengaja sudah mendapat kesimpulan tentang orang itu, semuanya terjadi seperti reflek" kata kakahi.

"Kau berbeda dari yang kulihat tadi maupun kemarin" kataku.

"Aku masih orang yang sama seperti tadi maupun kemarin, hanya aku tidak memperlihatka sisi lain dari diriku" kata Kakashi.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanyaku.

"Karena aku suka begini" jawab Kakashi.

"Harusnya jangan begitu, hampir semua dosen tidak suka padamu, karena sifatmu" kataku.

"Itu terserah mereka, sudah kubilangkan, aku hanya melakukan apa yang hatiku bilang lakukan, hidup ini membosankan bagiku, jadi dengan melakukan permainan maka akan menjadi menarik" kata Kakashi.

"Mempermainkan hati orang lain juga hal yang salah Kakashi.." komentarku.

"Aku tau, mungkin hanya ini saja yang bisa kulakukan.." sahut Kakashi.

Tiba-tiba anjing Kakashi muncul, dia tidak suka dengan adanya kucing dipangkuan Kakashi, apakah anjing juga bisa cemburu.

"Hey Pakkun, jangan kesini" perintah Kakashi, tapi Pakkun malah melompat ke samping Kakashi dan menggonggong untuk mengusir kucing itu, Kakashi neko sampai ketakutan.

"Ssst! Pakkun jangan ganggu dia, pergilah" kata Kakashi sambil menjitak kepala Pakkun.

"Sini biar aku yang gendong kucingnya, sepertinya anjingmu cemburu" kataku.

Akupun menggendong Kakashi neko, sedangkan Pakkun langsung masuk kedalam pelukan Kakashi.

"Hujannya masih belum berhenti juga" kata Kakashi.

"Bukan masalah kok" sahutku.

"Iruka sensei pasti takut hantu ya?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Ta..tau dari mana?" tanyaku.

"Sama buaya saja takut, selain itu saat kita bertabrakan di koridor waktu itu, sensei terlihat sangat ketakutan dan berteriak keras sekali" kata Kakashi.

"Aku kaget bukan takut" kataku berkelit.

"Kalau kaget ngapain memelukku?" Tanya Kakashi.

"I..itu..itu aku tidak sadar saat melakukannya" kataku yang sudah blushing.

"Hahahaha… lucu seklai, sensei kalau seperti ini jadi gampang dipermainkan oleh mahasiswa" kata Kakashi.

"Eh? Memangnya aku seperti itu?" tanyaku.

"Iya.. masa aku bilang ini itu sensei selalu blushing? Sensei polos sekali, hati-hati kalau-kalau ada yang memanfaatkan kepolosanmu, termasuk juga aku lho.." kata Kakashi.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu, Kakashi 'pun membukakan pintu dan tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita berambut ungu yang menggandeng lengan Kakashi erat-erat.

"Kakaashi-kun apa kabar?"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku kangen padamu, jadi aku ingin bertemu denganmu" jawab wanita itu.

"Anko, aku masih ada tamu" kata Kakashi.

"Sayang sekali, baiklah aku akan kembali besok" kata wanita itu sambil berusaha mencium pipi Kakashi, tapi Kakashi menghalanginya dengan tangannya.

Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi malihat mereka berdua, aku merasa tidak suka, aku marah, aku tidak mau melihatnya, apakah aku cemburu? Jahatkah aku karena mengatakan hal yang jahat pada mereka berdua? Siapa wanita itu? Apa hubungannya dengan Kakashi?

To Be Continue…

Cuplikan untuk Next Chapter :

"Aku Gila!"

.

"Iruka apa yang terjadi padamu!"

.

"Tolong aku"

.

"Kakahi apa kau habis berkelahi?"

.

"Apa sensei membenciku?"

.

"Semua ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu lagi! Aku tidak mau peduli!"

.

"Kakashi, jangan main-main!"

.

"Sensei akan hancur seperti debu"

Note :

Akhirnya jadi juga fic kakairu pertama saya kelar…! XD

Dan Happy birthday buat my beloved husband.. yaitu Hatake Kakashi.. kyaaaaa… Happy Birthday… *hehehe sorry kalo author ngaku2*

Sebetulnya udah jadi beberapa hari lalu, tapi mau saya posting gak jadi karena mau ngeraya'in birthday'nya Kakashi..

Semoga para readers suka ama fic ini, and memberi saya banyak review dan saran bukannya flame dihari ultahnya Kakashi…

Percuma aja ngeflame fic ini kalo ujungnya bakal aku flame balik.. hehehhehe.. karena udah terpampang kalimat flamers dilarang masuk, kalo tetep ngeflame, berarti tuh orang belum lulus TK karena nggak bisa baca peringatan…

Saya benar-benar minta saran karena masih saya masih orang baru, kalo ada salah tulis, saya minta muaf buwanget ya..

Moga-moga kita bisa ketemu di chapter depan…


	2. Going Crazy

Title : The Pieces Of Our Love

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance. (for this chap). 

Pairing : KakaIru! ^^

Author : The Baka Mendokusai or Skinner.

Disclaimer : Mashsashi kishmoto.

Warning : AU, OOC, BL, No Lime, flamers dilarang masuk, Typo & Miss Typo, Don't like Don't never, ever, ever read, maaf disini benar benar tidak ada lemon, just simple kiss. Enjoy!

Cast for this chapter : Hatake Kakashi.

Umino Iruka.

Minato Namikaze..

Anko Mitarashi.

Pakkun.

Ichi. (?)

"Talk"

'Mind'

Chapter 2 : I'm Going Crazy

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu, Kakashi 'pun membukakan pintu dan tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita berambut ungu yang menggandeng lengan Kakashi erat-erat.

"Kakashi-kun apa kabar?"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku kangen padamu, jadi aku ingin bertemu denganmu" jawab wanita itu.

"Anko, aku masih ada tamu" kata Kakashi.

"Sayang sekali, baiklah aku akan kembali besok" kata wanita itu sambil berusaha mencium pipi Kakashi, tapi Kakashi menghalanginya dengan tangannya.

Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi malihat mereka berdua, aku merasa tidak suka, aku marah, aku tidak mau melihatnya, apakah aku cemburu? Jahatkah aku karena mengatakan hal yang jahat pada mereka berdua? Siapa wanita itu? Apa hubungannya dengan Kakashi?

"Sudahlah Anko, aku masih sibuk, tidak ada waktu untukmu" kata Kakashi.

"Baik-baik, aku akan kembali lagi nanti" kata wanita itu.

Kakashi menutup pintu dan kembali duduk disebelahku.

"Maaf.." katanya.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Yang barusan"

"Dia pacarmu?" tanyaku.

"Bukan, dia tinggal di apartemen sebelah, dia itu memang wanita grnit, aku tidak suka padanya" kata Kakashi.

Entah kenapa, aku jadi lega dia bukan siapa-siapa.

"Kenapa diam? Sensei cemburu ya?"

"Ti… tidak.."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu"

"Apa sih maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja, sensei kelihatan marah, kukira sensei cemburu" kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Mana mungkin begitu" kataku.

"Baiklah, hujan sudah reda, mau kuantar?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak aku bisa pulang sendiri" kataku.

"Aku antar saja"

"Sungguh aku bisa pulang sendiri" kataku.

"baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa, hati-hati ya" kata Kakashi.

"Terimakasih atas semuanya" kataku.

Akupun pulang keapartemenku, sepertinya Kakashi itu tidak seberacun yang Minato katakan, buktinya dia mau menunjukkan sisi lain dari dirinya.

Dia juga suka binatang, bisaanya orang yang suka binatang itu sifatnya penyayang, dan lagi dia menyelamatkan seekor anak kucing.

Kucing ini mengingatkankuk pada Kakashi, apa memang benar aku suka padanya? Atau aku sedang dipermainkan olehnya?

Sesampainya di apartemen aku langsung istirahat, Kakashi neko malah ikutan tidur didekatku, sepertinya dia kucing manja.

Aku baru sadar kalau aku masih mengenakan baju milik Kakashi, baunya masih tertinggal di baju ini, walaupun sangat kebesaran saat kupakai, jadi kelihatan kedodoran.

"Apa aku jujur saja pada Kakashi kalo aku memang suka padanya?" gumamku sambil mengangkat Kakashi neko keatas.

"Lalu kalau dia menolakku? Kalau dia tidak suka padaku? Aku bisa menanggung malu seumur hidup" kataku sambil mengayunkan Kakashi neko diudara.

"Kakashi... aku suka padamu.." kataku pada kucng yang kuberi nama Kakashi itu.

"Apa aku gila menyatakan cinta pada kucing? Lagian ngapain aku bicara sendiri seperti ini? Sepertinya aku mulai tidak normal, aku stres" kataku yang memvonis diri sendiri sebagai orang gokil.

Entah apa yang sedang kupikirkan, aku tanpa sadar mengambil termometer dan memasukkannya ke mulutku, kulihat suhunya masih normal, aku sedikit lega, aku tidak jadi gila.

"Tapi tingkahku seperti orang stres" gumamku.

Aku langsung menelfon Minato untuk datang ke apartemenku, aku butuh seorang dokter, tunggu... Minato bukan dokter, tapi aku sudah terlanjur menelfonnya.

Sambil menunggu Minato aku ketempat penyimpanan barang, kutemukan alat unt menimbang berat badan, dan stetoskop, aku bahkan tidak tau dari mana asalanya.

Kupakai stetoskop itu kudengarkan detak jantungku, kencang sekali!

Lalu kutimbang berat badanku.

50 kilo?

"Ya ampun berat badanku turun 10 kilo, aku gila, ya ampun aku gila? Aku harus makan" kataku sambil berjalan kedapur.

Kumakan buah disana, minum soda, dan sandwich, kucari lagi makanan ringan.

Aku duduk di sofa dan disampingku sudah banyak makanan ringan menemani, kumakan terus dan terus.

Lalu aku berlari kebelakang mencari alat penimbang berat badan itu lagi, dan menimbang berat badanku.

Kok masih 50 kilo sih?

Aku berlari lagi keruang tengah kulanjutkan makan kripik kentang lebih cepat *author jadi kepengen ngemil nih...*.

Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk, aku menoleh dan mendapati Minato melihatku dengan cengok.

"Kenapa tidak ketuk pintu?" tanyaku yang masih terus memakan keripik kentang.

"Aku sudah ketuk berkali-kali, tapi tak ada jawaban jadi aku langsung masuk"

Pasti aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku.

"Iruka! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa banyak bungkus makanan disini, dan kenapa rambutmu juga berantakan begitu, lalu baju mu juga kebesaran" tanya Minato panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas.

"Minato aku gila atau tidak?' tanyaku.

'Maksudmu?"

"Aku gila atau tidak? Aku pasti sudah gila, udah gitu stres lagi,berat badanku turun 10 kilo.. Minato! Aku tidak sedang waras kan?" tanyaku.

"Kau gila Iruka" kata Minato datar,

"Ternyata benar"

"Sekarang lihat aku, apa warna rambutku? Tanya Minato.

"Duren" jawabku.

"Baiklah, aku mulai meragukan kewarasanmu" kata Minato sambil mentap horor padaku.

"Tolong aku.."

"Baiklah, sekarang hentikan makan kripik, rapikan rambutmu, dan ganti baju, aku akan bersihkan sampah disini" kata Minato.

Alku mengangguk dan entah kenapa menuruti perintahnya.

Setelah selesai aku kembali ke ruang tengah lagi, Minato menyuruhku untuk duduk didepannya.

"Mau apa?" tanyaku.

"Menyembuhkanmu dari virus gila" jawab Minato.

"Oh iya aku kan gila"

"Iruka kenapa kamu bisa gila begini sih?"

"Meneketehek"

"Baiklah kita mulai"

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Minato.

"Lumba-lumba" jawabku.

Tiba-tiba Minato menamparku.

"Apa pekerjaanmu?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Dosen"

"Benar, siapa namaku?"

"Minato"

"Benar, dimana kau tinggal?"

"Disini"

"Disini mana?"

"Tidak tau"

Tiba-tiba Minato menamparku lagi.

"Apa ada yang menyaktimu?"

"Kau"

Lagi-lagi Minato menamparku.

"Apa kau dipecat dari pekerjaan?"

"Tidak"

"Apa kau kelelahan?"

"Tidak"

"Apa kau bari diperkosa mahasiswa?"

"Tidak"

"Apa kau demam?"

"Tidak"

"Apa kau sedang senang hari ini?"

"Iya!"

Tiba-tiba Minato menamparku berkali-kali mungkin sekita 10 atau 12 kali.

"Aduh! Minato! Sakit!" seruku.

"Ternyata benar, kamu Cuma gila sesaat, kalau kau bilang 'aduh' berarti kau normal" kata Minato.

"Alhamdulillah..."

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta. Itu saja masalahnya, setelah kutampar kau sembuh, kau terlalu serius memikirkan orang itu" kata Minato.

"Jadi aku hanya sedang jatuh cinta ya" kataku kikuk.

"Kau terlalu over memikirkan orqang yang kau sukai itu"

"Eh.. jadi begitu.."

"Itu bisaa dialami oleh orang yang baru pertamakali jatuh cinta, kau terlalu paranoid, memangnya siapa sih, orang yang sampai membuat seorang Iruka sampai mandaji gila begini?" tanya Minato.

"A..aku tidak bisa bilang" kata Iruka.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena nanti kau akan menertawakanku" jawab Iruka.

"hm... menarik.. baiklah, sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan, tapi suatu saat kamu harus bilang padaku siapa orang yang kamu sukai itu" kata Minato.

"Pasti, pasti aku akan bilang, hanya saja kalau sekarang aku masih belum siap, karena aku masih bingung" kata Iruka.

"Untuk apa kau bingung segala? Kalau suka ya bilang saja bilang suka, sebelum dia direbut orang lain, kau kan bodoh, katakan saja kalau kau suka padanya, bereskan" kata Minato dengan entengnya.

"Tetap saja, aku masih takut dan malu untuk mengatakannya" kataku.

"Kalau begitu jalani saja pelan-pelan, nah baru kau bicarakan tetang cintamu itu" kata Minato.

"Baiklah aku akan mencoba" sahutku.

"Wah, ternyata kau pelihara kucing juga ya" kata Minato.

"Apa aku boleh piara buaya?" tanyaku.

Tiba-tiba Minato menamparku lagi.

"Jangan coba-coba jadi gila lagi ya" katanya.

"Maaf.. maaf..."

"Siapa nama kucing ini?"

"Kakashi neko, singkatnya Kaka Neko"

"Kok namanya sama dengan anak menyebalkan itu sih?" tanya Minato.

"Karena kucing ini diselamatkan oleh Kakashi, jadi kuberi nama yang sama dengannya" kataku.

"Lagian kenapa belakangan ini kalian jadi dekat sih?" tanya Minato curiga.

"Ya mungkin karena dia sering terlambat, aku menghukumnya, bukannya aku tidak mendengarkan setiap ucapan dan peringatanmu, tapi sepertinya aku mualai mengerti kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu dan apa yang dipikirkannya, aku sudah mulai memahami anak itu" kataku.

"jadi apa yang kau lakukan pada anak itu?" tanya Minato.

"Aku belum tau, menurutku dia bukan orang yang harus dijauhi, mungki mita harus memperhatikannya juga" kataku.

"Yah, mungkin, aku sudah banyak memberi banyak sugesti bodoh padamu, mungki aku terlalu berlebihan atau terlalu membencinya, tapi apa kamu yakin ingin membuat anak itu jadi orang baik?" tanya Minato.

"Aku yakin, mungkin dengan sikap lembut dia mau meurut" kataku.

"Kalau begini kau jadi terlihat lebih dewasa," kata Minato yang masih bermain dengan kaka-neko.

"Memangnya aku seperti orang tua ya? Kau kan jauh lebih tua dariku" kataku.

"Semua orang pasti punya sisi dewasa, dan sisi kekanakan yang tak bisa hilang Iruka.." sahut Minato.

.

$kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB

.

Keesokkan harinya, semua berjalan seperti normalnya, hari ini seperti bisaa Kakashi selalu terlambat, entah apa yang dilakukannya selama berjam-jam itu, hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tau.

"Maaf, saya terlambat"

"Hah... duduk, setelah pelajaran kau akan mendapat pengarahan" kataku.

Setelah pelajaran selesai aku kembali keruanganku, tiba-tiba Kakashi datang.

"Bukannya kamu dapat pengarahan dengan Kurenai sensei?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tidak mau, mereka cerewet, lebih baik disini saja" kata Kakashi.

"Oke, duduklah dulu" kataku.

Kulihat ada bekas luka di pipinya.

"Kau habis berkelahi?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, hanya tergores saja" jawabnya.

"Kenapa sedikit bengkaka? Berarti bukan luka gores" kataku.

"Aku tidak mau menceritakannya" kata Kakashi.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bilang aku tidak akan memaksa, tapikenapa tidak diobati?" kataku.

"aku tidak sempat" jawabnya.

"Dasar kau ini, kalau kena debu bisa infeksi" kataku sambil mencari-cari kotak p3k.

"Sensei, apa semua guru membenciku?" tanya Kakashi.

"Katanya sih begitu..."

"Apa sifatku ini tidak baik?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu tentang sifatmu, karena aku tau semua orang memiliki sifat yang berbeda-beda" kataku.

"Lalu?"

"Angkat wajahmu, biar kuobatu" kataku sambil membersihkan lukanya terlebih dulu "Kalau kau mau bersikap baik, maka semuanya akan baik juga" lanjutku.

"Apa sensei membenciku?" tanya Kakashi.

"Eh? benci? Aku tidak pernah membencimu, aku memaklumi apa yang kamu lakukan, karena memang anak muda itu bermacam-macam untuk melampiaskan emosinya" kataku.

"Apa aku pantas dibenci?" tanya Kakashi.

"Semua orang pantas untuk mendapat kasih sayang, bukannya pantas dibenci" kataku.

"Ah! Sensei sakit!" seru Kakashi.

"Ma..maaf.." kataku sambil melepaskan tanganku dari lukannya.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kau ada masalah?" tanyaku, karena baru kali ini aku melihat Kakashi merajuk seperti ini.

"Sensei ini bagaimana? Kalo masalah tiap hari juga selalu datang padaku" kata Kakashi.

"Apa membuat masalah dengan dosen itu menjadi pelarianmu?" tanyaku

"Sepertinya iya"

"Kau salah memilih pelarian.." kataku.

"Karena itu, aku lelah sekarang" kata Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu cerita saja padaku, aku akan mendengarkan" kataku.

"Baiklah, terimakasih sensei"

Sepulangnya dari kampus, aku langsung pulang kerumah dan aku baru ingat akan beju yang kupijam dai Kakashi saat di apartemennya, aku harus segera mengembalikkannya.

Kuambil baju itu dari gantungan, dan kusetrika dengan baik, kulipat rapi, besok aku akan mengembalikannya.

Hari ini jantungku tidak berdetak terlalu kencang seperti kemarin, tapi saat aku bersama Kakashi tadi yang kurasakan adalah rasa bahagia, nyaman dan menyenangkan, sepertinya aku memang benar-benar suka padanya.

# End Of Iruka Pov.

#Kakashi Pov.

Ya ampun aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulakukan tadi, ini baru pertama kalinya aku mengatakan isi hatiku pada orang lain.

Tapi entah kenapa hanya saat bersama Iruka sensei, padahal kalau bersama orang lain, aku selalu bersikap tidak peduli.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Setipa bersama Iruka sensei aku jadi merasa aman dan tenang. Aku memang benar-benar menyukainya.

Tapi apakah dia mau menerimaku? Setiap aku bersama Iruka sensei, aku jadi merasa aman dan tenang, aku memang benar-benar menyukainya.

Tapi apakah dia mau menerimaku? Menerima murid nakal dan dibenci banyak orang sepertiku?

"Aku tidak akan lega kalau belum mengatakannya sendiri pada sensei, kalau aku suka padanya" gumamku.

"Aku akan memelihara sebuah lumba-lumba, mungkin aku bisa menaruhnya dikolam belakang apartemenku" kataku.

Aku terus menerus terbayang wajah imutnya semoga saja besok aku bisa bertemu dengannya dan sensei mau menerimaku.

Tapi sensei pasti malu kalo pacaran dengan muridnya sendiri, bisa jadi kami harus backstreet? Agar tidak ada yang tau, tapi bagaimana kalau sensei menolakku? Bisa malu aku, apa sopan seorang mahasiswa menyatakan cinta pada dosennya? Aku ini sungguh sangat memalukan.

Tapi aku sudah terlanjur suka pada sensei, apa aku berdosa?

Aku akan ambil resikonya walau sensei menolah akan kubuat dia suka padaku, kalau sensei mau menerimaku ya alhamdulillah, semua bisa diatur, otak jeniusku lebih memilih untuk menyatakan cinta saja, baiklah! Keputusan sudah dibuat tinggal praktiknya besok.

Iruka sensei! Tunggulah!

#End Of Kakashi Pov.

.

$kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB

.

Keesokkan harinya Iruka membawa baju yang dipinjamnya dari Kakashi karena ingin mengembalikannya.

Tapi setelah dicari, ternyata Kakashi tidak masuk hari ini, tidak ada informasi ataupun surat, tidak bisaa Kakashi membolos kuliah walau selalu terlambat berjam-jam.

Akhirnya sepulang mengajar Iruka pergi ke apartemen Kakashi.

#Iruka Pov.

Memangnya ada apa Kakashi tidak masuk? Atau sakit? Atau memang sengaja membolos karena hari ini ada ujian? Mana mungkin, dia itu kan jenius, ujian hanya hal kecil baginya.

Seingatku apartemen yang sering ia gunakan itu didekat mall besar Shibuya, dan kalau tidak salah kamarnya nomor 1 yang paling mewah.

Saat aku akan mengetuk pintu, samar-samar kudengar suara 2 orang bertengkar, aku mengenali suara Kakashi di salam, entah kenapa hal itu membuatku tidak mau pergi dari tempatku dan aku jadi meneruskan untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka bertengkar.

"Semua ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu lagi! Aku tidak mau peduli!" kata Kakashi.

DUAAK!

Terdengar suara pukulan, apakah Kakashi dipukul?

"Kau harus menjadi pemimpin di perusahaan! Tapi kau malah menghamburkan uang" kata seseorang dengan kesan membentak.

"Tidak mau ayah! Lagi pula selama ini uang yang kugunakan semuanya dari paman, ayah Cuma peduli dengan perusahaan, aku tidak mau ikut campur lagi dengan urusan ayah!" balas Kakashi.

"Pokoknya kamu harus menurut!"

"Cukup! Sekarang aku ingin ayah pergi dari sini" kata Kakashi.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan muncul seorang laki-laki berambut sama seperti Kakashi, tapi rambutnya sedikit panjang, apakah dia ayah Kakashi? Mereka mirip. (ya iyalah mirip, orang dia bapaknya, kalo Kakashi mirip tetangganya, itu perlu dipertanyakan kan?)

Orang itu mendorongku hingga jatuh, mungkin karena aku menghalangi jalannya, dan dia sangat emosi waktu itu.

"Sensei! Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Kakashi sambil membantuku berdiri.

"Maaf, aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian tadi, kalau kau keberatan aku akan kembali lagi besok" kataku sambil berjalan pergi.

Tapi Kakashi menarik lenganku.

"Maaf, lupakan saja yang tadi, kau boleh masuk sekarang" kata Kakashi.

"Apa benar?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Iya, masuk saja" jawab Kakashi.

Aku dan Kakashipun duduk di ruang tamu.

"A..Aku ingin mengembalikan bajumu yang dulu sempat kupinjam" kataku sambil memberikan baju itu pada Kakashi.

"Kenapa repot-repot? Kau boleh memilikinya kalau mau" kata Kakashi.

"Tidak perlu, nanti merepotkanmu, lagi pula kemeja dan celananya terlalu besar untukku, badanku kecil jadi kelihatan tidak pantas" kataku.

"Oh.. jadi begitu.. padahal ini yang paling kecil untukku, terimakasih sudah repot-repot mengembalikannya" kata Kakashi.

"Oh ya kenapa tadi kau tidak masuk kuliah?" tanyaku.

"Ada sesuatu yang kubeli, jadi akutidak bisa datang ke kampus" jawab Kakashi.

"Membeli sesuatu kenapa sampai tidak masuk segala?" tanayku.

"Kemarilah.." kata Kakashi sambil berjalan keruangan paling belakang, disana ada pintu kaca, Kakashi membuka pintu itu dan semilir angina masuk.

Ternyata ada sebuah kolam, Kakashi duduk ditepi kolam, dan aku hanya mengekor di belakangnya.

"Aku membeli sesuatu yang special hari ini" kata Kakashi.

Dan nampaklah seekor lumba-lumba kecil sedang berenang diantara kaki Kakashi.

"Eh? Itu… aku?" tanyaku.

"Hahaha.. ioya aku baru kubeli tadi pagi, dia ppintar dan lincah, kuberi nama Iruka" kata Kakashi.

"Eh… kenapa .. namanya Iruka?" tanyaku.

"Karena dia memang Iruka kan? Butuh waktu lama untuk mengurus pembeliannya, jadi aku tidak kuliah hari ini" kata Kakashi.

"Oh, jadi begitu, lumbalumba ini manis juga ya.." kataku sambil duduk disamping Kakashi.

"Benar, mirip seperti sensei" kata Kakashi yang sukses membuat wajahku blushing.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?" kataku.

"Sensei.. boleh aku bicara sesuatu yang penting padamu?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Bi..bicara apa?" tanyaku.

"Sensei!... I love you!.." kata Kakashi.

Sempat aku mengira ini Cuma mimpi, tapi aku yakin ini adalah kenyataan.

Ya Tuhan Kakashi… menyukaiku, astaga, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka.

"Eh?' hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku.

"Iya, aku suka oada sensei"

"Ta..tapi"

"Aku tau, aku adalah mahasiswa, dan sensei adalah guruku, tapi aku tidak akan tenang kalau tidak mengatakannya pada sensei" kata Kakashi.

Hening…

"Jadi? apa jawaban sensei?"

"Ma.. maaf Kakashi…"

Terlihat wajah sayu Kakashi, lalu aku tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku Kakashi, karena aku tidak bisa.. menolakmu" kataku.

Dia terlihat berfikir sejenak, dan tertawa, senyjman indah di wajah eloknya.

"Ja..jadi.. sensei menerimaku?" Tanya Kakashi memastikan.

Aku mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi memelukku.

"Arigatou sensei… arigatou.." kata Kakashi.

i..ini pertama kalinya aku memelukanya begitu erat, kecuali saat insiden buaya itu, karrena yang satu itu tidak disengaja.

"Ja..jangan panggil aku sensei, kecuali saat di kampus" kataku.

"Baiklah.. Iruka"

Hari ini aku resmi menjadi kekasih Kakashi, aku merasa senang sekali, dan juga lega tentunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi itu siapa?" tanyaku.

"Ayahku"

"Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Kami sudah tidak akrab lagi sejak 5 tahun lalu, selama itupamanku yang membiayaiku" kaya Kakashi.

Kulihat ada bekas pukulan lagi diwajah Kakashi.

"Apa dia memukulmu?" tanyaku sambil menyentuh pipinya.

"Itu sudah bisaa kalau kami bertengkar, kemarinpun juga begitu" jawab Kakashi.

"Jadi ini yang membuatmu kesal? Dan sulit mendapat pelampiasan?" tanyaku.

"Sepertinya sih begitu.." kata Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu jangan bikin ulah lagi, aku pasti membantumu menyelesaikan masalah" kataku.

"baiklah, terimakasih"

"Nah sekarang apa kau lapar? Aku akan buatkan makanan" kataku.

"Baiklah"

Akupun menuju dapur milik Kakashi dan memasak disini.

Dan saat aku memasak tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memeluk pinggang kecilku.

"tidak disini Kakashi, aku sedang memasak" kataku.

Kakashi malah mempererat pelukannya aku tau, kalau rasa cemasnya belum hilang ternyata dia manja juga.

"Menginaplah disini" kata Kakashi.

"Tapi aku masih ada kerjaan dirumah" kataku.

"Bsok hari minggu, kuliah libur" kata Kakashi.

"Tapi kasihan neko ada dirumah" kataku.

"Aku akan menjemputnya, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir"

"Tapi.."

"Aku memaksa.."

"Ba..baiklah, ini kunci apartemenku" kataku sambil memberikan kunci pada Kakashi.

Tiba-tiba dia mencuri ciuman pipiku, dan langsung pergi.

"Kakashi baka!" seruku sambil blushing.

Dan setelah menyiapkan makan malam dimeja.

Setelah itu aku hendak menuju ruang baca, dan aku dikagetkan dengan kehadiran Ichi, buaya berukuran besar itu tiba-tiba mengesot (?) kearahku dengan mulut terbuka.

Aku cepat-cepat naik keatas rak buku yang tingginya 2 meter itu, aku takut Ichi memakanku.

Dia pasti cemburu aku dekat dengan majikan, dasar uaya wanita! Lalu bagaimana dengan nasibku? Ichi menungguku dengan mulut terbuka.

Kakashi ini kenapa lama sekali sih, bahkan aku sampai menangis karena takut mati tragis dimakan buaya peliharaan pacarku sendiri.

20 menit kemudian…

"Iruka? Kau dimana?" panggil Kakashi.

"Kakashi!.. hiks.. tolong aku! Hiks..hiks"

Kakashi yang melihatku menangis ala anak paud diatas rak buku langsung bersweetdrop ria.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kakashi.

"I..Ichi mau memakanku" jawabku.

"Ya ampun Ichi! Kau ini bagaimana dia itu pacarku mana boleh kau makan dia?" kata Kakashi sambil mengusir Ichi agak jauh.

"Sudah iuka, kau bisa turun" kata Kakashi.

"A… aku tidak bisa turun.. terlalu tinggi.." kataku.

"Kalau tinggi bagaimana bisa kau sampai diatas sana?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Itu reflek karena aku takut, jadi langsung asal naik" jawabku.

"Sini kugendong" kata Kakashi.

Akupun masuk ke pelukan Kakashi, dan dia menggendongku menuju meja makan, saat kulihat Ichi dibelakang kami, aku menjulurkkan lidahku mengejek Ichi.

Tiba-tiba Ichi dengan cepat menyusulku, aku menenggelamkan wajahku ke bahu Kakashi karena takut dan melingkarkan ke-2 kakiku di pinggang Kakashi takut kalau Ichi bisa menjangkau kakiku dan memakannya.

"Ayo turun"

"nggak mau" kataku karena Ichi masih mengikutiku.

"Lalu apa maumu?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Ichi itu lho… masih mengikutiku"

"Ya sudah, kamu turun dulu, aku bawa Ichi ke kamar mandi dulu" kata Kakashi.

.

$kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB

.

"Kenapa sih kau memelihara buaya segala?" tanyaku.

"Karena ingin saja"

"Itu tidak menjelaskan jawaban atas pertanyaanku, Kakashi" kataku.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan, kalua aku piara buaya, maka akan kupiara buaya itu" kata Kakashi.

"Tapi Ichi selalu saja ingin memakanku saat kamu tidak ada" kataku merajuk.

"Ichi memang sensitive, tapi dia pasti akan bersahabat denganmu" kata Kakashi.

"Buaya itumenakutkan Kakashi, kau ini tidak normal,m memelihara buaya di apartemen" kataku.

Akupun menyamankan posisiku di pelukan Kakashi sambil nonton tv.

Dan kakaneko malah masuk ke bajuku entah mencari apa.

"Hey, kucing itu ngapain masuk-masuk?"

"Aku juga tidak tau, dia itu suka sekali masuk kebajuku" kataku.

Kemudia kucing itu mengeluarkan kepala dan kedua tangannya di bagian atas kaosku atau lebih tepatnya di depan leherku.

"Dasar kucing nepsong, suka masuk-masuk kebaju orang, bikin iri saja" ejek Kakashi.

"Dia kan Cuma kucing Kakashi" kataku.

"Enak seklai jadi kucing" sahut Kakashi.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering, ternyata Minato yang menelfonku.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Hey Iruka, kamu ada dimana sih|| aku ada didepan apartemenmu"

Gawat kalau Minato tau aku ada si apartemen Kakashi sekarang.

"A…aku sedang tidak dirumah" kataku.

"Kamu ini bagaimana sih, padahal ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" kata Minato.

"Maaf Minato, aku masih dirumah temanku, mungkin bicara lewat telfon saja" kataku.

"Tidak perlu, aku sedang hemat pulsa, hari senin saja aku bicaranya, apa sekarang kau sedang pacaran?" Tanya Minato.

"Eh? Ti..tidak kok"

"Jangan bihing" kata mnato.

"A..Aku tidak bohong, aku bersama dengan temanku sekarang" kataku.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa"

Huh… lega Minato tidak tau kalau aku ada ditempat Kakashi.

"Guru tatib itu?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Namanya Minato, janga dipanggil begitu" protesku.

"Kalian sentiment sekali kalau bertemu"

"Habisnya, dia memang menyebalkan"

"Tapi dia baik, mau menolongku dari mahasiswa nakal" kataku.

"Kalau Cuma itu, aku juga bisa"

"Kalau orang-orang dikampus tau tentang hubungan kita, nanti bisa gawat apalagi aku dosen disana" kataku.

"Iya aku tau aku tidak akan menciummu di kampus, tenang saja" kata Kakashi.

"Habisnya kamu itu kan nepsong sekali"

"Habisnya kamu manis sekali" balas Kakashi.

Wajahku jadi merah, lalu aku tertidur dipelukan Kakashi.

Keesokan harinya, aku bangun pagi-pagi, ternyata Kakashi masih tidur, karena ini hari libur aku tidak membangunkannya.

"Kaka Neko ini makananmu" kataku sambil memberikan makanan pada Kaka Neko.

Setelah agak siang, aku membangunkan kakashi yang masih teridur dikamar.

"Kakashi ayo bangun, ini sudah siang" kataku sambil menggungcangkan bahu kakashi.

Tapi dia tak juga bangun

"Kakashi ayo bangun, jangan jadi pema.. uwaah.."

Tiba-tiba kakashi menarik tanganku dan memelukku begitu erat.

"Kakashi jangan main-main, cepat bangun dan mandi, aku sudah siapakan makan siang" kataku sambil berusaha melepas pelukan kakashi.

"Sebentar saja seperti ini" kata kakashi.

Hening...

"Kakashi?" panggilku.

"Hmm?"

"Kalau tiba-tiba saja kau pergi dan tidak bisa kembali lagi, apa yang akan terjai padaku?" tanyaku.

"Sensei akan hancur seperti debu" jawab kakashi.

"Apa kau akan pergi?" tanyaku.

"Tidak akan"

"Lalu kalau ada sesuatu terjadi padamu dan membuatmu tidak bisa bertemu denganku lagi?"

"Aku pasti akan kembali, apapun yang terjadi, matipun aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu.."

To Be continued...

Cuplikan next chapter :

.

"Kau bohong!"

.

"Apa aku sedang cemburu?"

.

"Sensei pikir saja sendiri"

.

"Kakshi jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku tau kau marah"

.

"Rasanya aku jadi orang gila sekarang"

.

"Aku nggak peduli"

.

"Jangan pergi"

.

"Aku pasti akan kembali"

.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, aku takut saat ini"

.

"entah apa yang terjawab nanti"

.

"Dimana mereka membawanya?"

..

Akhirnya selesai juga... capek banget, punggung rasanya mau patah, maaf udah nunggu terlalu lama, karena skenarionya dipinjem temen saya, dan kalo ini terlalu panjang, next chap saya buat hanya 15 page aja, untuk chap ini memang harus sedikit panjang, nggak apa kan? thanks buat para readers, dan minta review dong, dan saran tentunya..


	3. Save My Heart !

Title : The Pieces Of Our Love

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance. (for this chap). 

Pairing : KakaIru! ^^

Author : The Baka Mendokusai or Skinner.

Disclaimer : Mashsashi kishmoto.

Warning : AU, OOC, BL, No Lime, flamers dilarang masuk, Typo & Miss Typo, Don't like Don't never, ever, ever read, maaf disini benar benar tidak ada lemon, just simple kiss. Enjoy!

Cast for this chapter : Hatake Kakashi.

Umino Iruka.

Minato Namikaze..

Pakkun.

Ichi.

"Talk"

'Mind'

Chapter 3 : Melancholy Hill.

"Kakashi?" panggilku.

"Hmm?"

"Kalau tiba-tiba saja kau pergi dan tidak bisa kembali lagi, apa yang akan terjai padaku?" tanyaku.

"Sensei akan hancur seperti debu" jawab Kakashi.

"Apa kau akan pergi?" tanyaku.

"Tidak akan"

"Lalu kalau ada sesuatu terjadi padamu dan membuatmu tidak bisa bertemu denganku lagi?"

"Aku pasti akan kembali, apapun yang terjadi, matipun aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu.."

"Kau bohong"

"Untuk apa aku bohong? Aku sungguh-sungguh" kata Kakashi.

"Kalau aku yang pergi?"

"Aku akan mencarimu"

"Apa kau benar-benar berjanji untuk selalu bersamaku?" tanyaku.

"Selalu, bersama, menjagamu, menyayangimu, melihatmu, menyentuhmu dan memelukmu" kata Kakashi.

"Baiklah"

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Karena aku terlanjur mencintaimu, aku tidak mau kau pergi meninggalkanku" jawabku.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, mana mungkin aku pergi" kata Kakashi.

"Bisa saja seperti itu"

"Kalau memang begitu, tolong buat aku bisa terus bersamamu" kata Kakashi.

Aku memeluknya erat.

"Entah kenapa aku jadi takut kehilanganmu" kataku.

"Jangan khawatir, baiklah, aku harus mandi, setelah ini kita makan" kata Kakashi.

Keesokkan harinya, seperti bisaa Minato selalu bersamaku, kalau tidak aku bisa celaka, memang sangat merepotkan, walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak mau Minato terlalu menjagaku, takutnya aku mengganggu hubungannya dengan kushina.

# End Of Iruka Pov.

# Kakashi Pov.

Akhirnya sensei mau menerimaku, aku sangat lega sekali semoga bisa selalu terus bersama.

Entah kenapa, aku sudah banyak berubah sejak bertemu dengan sensei, karena sekarang, aku mempunya hal baru untuk menjadi pelarianku.

Tunggu..

Guru tatib itu, kenapa selalu bersama sensei sih? Menjengkelkan! Dan lagi, ngapain pake pegang-pegang bahu Iruka sensei?

Aku sudah ingin memukulnya saja, tapi karena ada sensei aku jadi tidak bisa melakukannya.

Apa aku sekarang cemburu?

Tapi aku bukan orang yang menunjukkan kecemburuanku secara terang-terangan.

Lebih baik aku bolos saaj hari ini, dari pada aku lihat guru tatib menyebalkan itu.

"Konnichiwa minna-san" sapa Iruka sensei.

"Konnichiwa sensei!" jawab yang lainnya.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai pelajarannya"

Aku langsung pergi dari kelas itu.

"Mau kemana Hatake?" Tanya sensei.

"Aku mau ke UKS" jawabku.

"Apa kau sakit?"

"Yah hari ini aku sangat **sakit** sekali, jadi aku malas mau mengikuti pelajaran" jawabku ketus sambil berjalan pergi.

Huh! Menyebalkan, baru juga masuk kelas udah dibikin sakit hati, padahal lagi seneng-senengnya mikirin Iruka sensei.

Akhirnya aku pulang dan istirahat,.

Kulihat sudah pukul 3, lama juga aku tidur, kulihat Pakkun duduk disamping kepalaku, melihatku dengan tatapan yang nepsong sekali.

"Apa kau liha-lihat?" tanyaku.

Pakkun makin menatapku dalam.

"Jangan menatapku seolah aku yang salah" kataku.

GUK!

"Terserah, sensei yang membuatku cemburu, jadi itu bukan salahku mendiamkannya tadi" kataku pada Pakkun, entah kenapa Pakkun terlihat tidak enak melihatku marah pada sensei.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu dan suara sensei terdengar, aku menyalakan lagu keras, dan menutup kepalaku dengan bantal.

"Huh! Panjang umur, kenapa malah datang sih" gerutuku.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai aku mendengar suara sensei di dekatku.

"Kakashi, kenapa tidak dibuka pintunya?" Tanya sensei.

Aku diam saja pura-pura tidur.

Tiba-tba sensei menarik selimutku dan aku bangkit lalu menarik selimutku lagi untuk kupakai menutupi tubuhku.

"Kakashi! Jangan pura-pura tidur, kenapa kau tidak buka pintunya" kata Iruka sensei, sambil menarik selimutkku lagi

"Aku tidak dengar"

"Kenapa kau pulang?" Tanya sensei.

"Sudah kubilang aku sakit"

"Tapi kulihat tadi, kau tidak di uks"

"Disana tidak ada obatnya"

Aku masih menarik selimutku.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku, aku khawatir padamu" katanya.

"Umino sensei, tolong pergilah, aku lelah, jangan tarik selimutku lagi" kataku yang langsung membuat Iruka sensei sedikit shock.

"Kenapa kau panggil aku seperti itu"

"Karena itu memang nama sensei" jawabku.

"Jangan permainkan aku Kakashi" kata sensei sambil melemparku dengan guling, aku balas melemparnya dengan bantalku.

"Sensei jangan membuatku kesal!"

"Bicara yang jujur padaku" kata sensei.

Sejenak kami saling melempar bantal guling, dan terdiam sejenak.

"Memangnya kamu sakit apa?" Tanya sensei.

"Sensei pikir saja sendiri" jawabku sambil bangun dari tempat tidur menuju dapur, Iruka sensei masih mengikutiku.

"Apa aku punya salah?"

Aku tetap diam sambil membuka kulkas dan mengambil soda lalu meminumnya.

"Kakashi, katakan padaku, apa kau marah padaku?" Tanya sensei.

"Aku lupa menutup jendela, makanya dingin sekali disini" gumamku mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berjalan untuk menutup jendela.

"Kakashi! Jangan mengalihakan pembicaraan, aku tau kau marah, aku minta maaf kalau memang aku sudah menyakitimu, tapi katakan padaku apa yang sudah kuperbuat, aku akan sangat menyesalinya" kata sensei.

"Harusnya sensei tau" kataku kalem tapi di nada itu masih ada rasa kesal.

"Kalau begitu tolong katakan apa yang telah kulakukan".

Aku meneguk sodaku sambil berjalan keruang tengah, bermaksud menghindari pertanyaan sensei.

Tiba-tiba sensei menarik lenganku keras-keras, reflek aku berbalik, dan betapa terkejutnya aku mendapati apa yang terjadi.

Sensei menciumku, aku menjatuhkan sodaku ke lantai, entahlah apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

Sensei memelukku erat.

"Kumohon, kumohon.. kumohon.. katakan padaku, aku minta maaf" kata sensei pelan sambil menunduk.

Aku sadar aku sudah terlalu keterlaluan saat cemburu.

"Aku hanya cemburu karena guru tatib itu dekat denganmu, memang aku egois, tapi melihatmu bersamanya, entah kenapa aku jadi cemburu" kataku.

"kukira ada apa.. aku dan Minato hanya teman, itu saja" kata sensei.

"Tetap saja"

"Kakashi, mana mungkin aku dan Minato saling suka, padahal orang yang kucintai ada didekatku? Sumpah aku hanya suka padamu" kata sensei meyakinkan.

"Sensei tidak bohong 'kan?"

"Aku tidak bohong, aku sungguh-sungguh hanya mencintaimu Hatake Kakashi, selamanya, seumur hidupku, sampai kapanpun, selama apapun, aku Umino Iruka akan selalu mencintaimu" kata sensei.

Mungkin aku akan sedikit lega sekarang, aku terlalu cemburu pada hal kecil seperti ini.

"Maaf, aku sudah berfikir tidak baik tentangmu" kataku..

"Tidak apa-apa, malah itu yang kusuka darimu, karena akupun tau, kalau kau sayang padaku, cemburu itu hal yang lumrah terjadi pada pasangan yang baru saja jadian" kata sensei.

# End Of Kakashi Pov.

.

$kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB

.

# Iruka Pov.

"Aku tidak bisa terus begini" kataku.

"Aku tidak mau tau" sahut Kakashi.

"Jangan keras kepala, aku jadi ikut gelisah kalau terus seperti ini"

"Sudahlah, diam saja disitu, dan temani aku"

"Aku tidak mau Kakashi, kau harus berbuat sesuatu"

"Kubilang tidak mau ya tidak mau"

"Ayolah, kau 'kan sudah dewasa"

"Aku tetap tidak mau, lagipula, aku tidak paham dengan hal-hal yang seperti itu" sahut Kakashi.

"Aku akan mengajarimu"

"Aku malas membukanya"

"Biar kubuka"

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak bisa, sungguh!"

"Kau harus bisa, ini sudah waktunya" paksaku.

"Aku tetap tidak mau sensei, aku tidak suka hal seperti itu"

"Kau kan pintar, pasti bisa"

"Bukan berarti aku mahasiswa paling pintar, aku bisa melakukannya dengan mudah, itu adalah kelemahanku" kata Kakashi.

"Kau harus bisa sebagai lelaki, ini hal paling mudah, aku bisa mengajarimu" kata Iruka.

"Aku menyerah, aku tidak bisa, kalau yang lain aku masih bisa, tapi untuk yang ini aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa" kata Kakashi.

"Kau harus bisa, atau aku yang akan berbuat sesuatu padamu"

"Coba saja"

"Kau pasti akan menyesal"

"Aku tau sensei selalu ingin bersamaku"

"Ayolah…. Kali ini saja, cobalah untuk mengerti Kakashi"

"Tidak mau"

"Sekali saja…" mohonku.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak berbakat untuk ini sensei, suruh orang lain saja" kata Kakashi.

"Kau tega sekali berkata begitu" kataku.

"Habisnya sensei menyuruhku hal yang paling tidak bisa kulakukan" kata Kakashi.

"Apa sih susahnya belajar biologi? Aku akan mengajarimu, aku yang buka 'kan bukunya, kau tinggal baca saja dan memahami, apa susahnya?" kataku.

"Tapi aku benci biologi sensei.."

"Kau 'kan sudah dewasa, harusnya kamu bisa mengerti, besok ada ujian belajar lah!" kata Iruka.

"Biologi hari terakhir, nanti saja"

"Harus sekarang agar kau bisa mengerti" kataku.

"Kenapa harus aku?" kata Kakashi.

"Karena aku senseimu, bisa malu aku kalau mahasiswaku sepertimu" kata Kakashi.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ada bakat dalam biologi" kata Kakashi.

"Kalau kau bisa biologi, maka kau sudah tidak memeliki kelemahan dalam mata pelajaran apapun" kataku.

"Tapi sensei tidak mengajar biologi, kenapa harus malu" kata Kakashi.

"Walaupun aku tidak mengajar biologi, tapi aku paham, dan aku mau kau juga paham biologi" kataku.

"Aku malas mempelajari tentang biologi, sensei tau kan hanya dalam pelajaran ini aku dapat nilai jelek, aku tdak suka" kata Kakashi.

"Tidak boleh seperti itu Kakashi, aku ingin kau dapat nilai bagus" kataku.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau" kata Kakashi.

"Baiklah seperti yang kukatakan tadi aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu, aku tidak akan menemuimu, selama 2 minggu waktu ujian, sampai kau mau belajar dan mendapat nilai baik disemua mata ujian, termasuk biologi. Sebelum ujian selesai aku tidak akan menginap di apartemenmu, menelfonmu, membalas pesanmu, menciummu, dan bertemu denganmu, jadi kau harus belajar" kataku.

"Eh? Ti.. tidak bisa begitu, itu tidak adil, 2 minggu itu waktu yang lama" kata Kakashi.

"Hanya ini yang bisa membuatmu belajar Kakashi" kataku.

"Mana bisa sensei, aku tidak mau seperti itu, apalagi tidak bertemu denganmu selama 2 minggu" kata Kakashi.

"Karena itu, kau harus belajar, kalau dapat nilai baik baru akau akan menemuimu"

"Baiklah, kalau aku bisa dapat nilai bagus aku bebas melakukan apapun padamu" kata Kakashi.

"Kecuali memperkosaku dan menatapku dengan tatapan nepsong, selain 2 hal itu aku tidak keberatan" kataku.

"Huuh! Sifat seorang gurumu sudah mendarah daging sekali, padahal aku ini pacarmu" gerutu Kakashi.

"Aku hanya menghindari hal-hal yang tidak baik yang bisa membahayakan hidupku, itu saja, anak muda zaman sekarang penuh emosi dan nafsu, sangat berbahaya" kataku.

"Baiklah setelah ujan, sensei harus tinggal dia apartementku selama yang kuinginkan dan harus terus menemaniku" kata Kakashi.

"Oke, asal kanu dapat nilai bagus, tak masalah, ganbatte! Ne Kakashi, aku pulang dulu" kataku.

# End Of Iruka Pov.

# Kakashi Pov.

Sudah 2 hari waktu ujian, rasanya aku jadi orang gila sekarang, aku harus mempelajari biologi dari 5 semester, karena aku melewatkannya.

Payah!

Ini sungguh menyebalkan, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan sensei.

Ujian kali ini sungguh berat untukku, aku harus memaksa otak jeniusku untuk belajar biologi, dan belajar bersabar.

Up on melancholy hill

There's a plastic tree

Are you here with me?

Just looking out on the day

Of another dream

Dan 2 minggu perjuangan sampai titik darah penghabisanpun *jadi anemia dong?* selesai, dan langsung tepar.

Kulihat hasil nilaiku di papan pengumuman di perempatan desa RT 07, oh maksudku di papan pengumuman kampus.

Urutan no…?

No 1 ! Hatake Kakashi dengan nilai terbaik!

Akhirnya… akhirnya…seperti menunggu mimpi saja, aku berhasil!

Well you can't get what you want

But you can get me

Aku mengirim pesan kepada sensei untuk langsung menginap di apartemenku hari itu juga, aku menunggu lama sekali dan setelah itu bel berbunyi dan suara sensei semerbak di telingaku, aku langsung membuka pintu, kulihat sensei tersenyum padaku inilah yang kutunggu selama 2 windu, maksudku 2 minggu, aku langsung memeluknya erat-erat

Cause you are my medicine

When you're close to me

When you're close to me

Kupersilahkan sensei masuk, aku masih menggandeng tangannya.

"Yare – yare! Apa yang sedang terjadi? Kenapa apartementmu jadi beratakan begini? Kotor sekali" kata sensei.

"Aku stress selama 2 minggu, jadi aku tidak sempat beres-beres" kataku.

"Aku harus membersihkan ini, kau juga bantu aku, kau bisa sakit kalau apartementmu kotor begini" kata sensei.

Sifatnya yang polos ini, ternyata tambah polos saja, aku jadi makin ingin memakannya.

"Biarin, aku nggak peduli" kataku.

"Jangan begitu, ayo bersihkan apartementmu, baru kita bersantai" kata sensei.

So call in the submarine

'round the world will go

Does anybody know

If we're looking out on the day

Of another dream

"Nanti saja"

"Nggak bisa begitu Kakashi, aku harus bereskan ini dulu"

"Kau baru datang, duduk saja dulu" kataku.

"Bantu bersih-bersih dulu. Ok?"

"Ne, wakatte sensei"

If you can't get what you want

Then you come with me

"Sensei kesini lah, ada yang akan kukatakan padamu" kataku

"Apa? Bilang saja, aku akan dengarkan" kata sensei.

"Sini dulu"

"Aku sibuk Kakashi"

"Ayolah…"

"Awas ya kalau ggak penting" kata sensei yang berjalan kearahku.

"sensei.. aishiteru.." kataku sambil menciumnya.

Kulihat wajahnya jadi blushing, aku menyukainya.

"Apa-apa'an sih kau ini, lagi repot juga" katanya sambil berpaling.

"hihihihi… tapi aku kangen pada sensei" kataku

"Dasar, oh ya, selamat untuk keberhasilanmu yah, kau hebat sekali" kata sensei.

Up on melancholy hill

A manatee?

Just looking out on the day

When you're close to me

When you're close to me

When you're close to me

-Gorillaz – On Melancholy Hill-

# End Of Kakashi Pov.

# Iruka Pov.

Sudah 5 bulan lebih aku pacaran dengan Kakashi, dan ini hanya rahasiaku dengan kakshi saja.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke café, malam minggu" kata Minato.

"Kalau malam minggu aku tidak bisa" kataku, karena setiap malam minggu aku menginap di tempat Kakashi.

"Kau ada kencan dengan boneka sawah itu?" Tanya Minato.

Kenapa dia tau? Seingatku, aku belum pernah memberi tau siapapun tentang hal ini.

"Eh?"

"Aku tau, bahkan seisi kampus juga tau, sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau kau pacaran dengan Kakashi" kata Minato.

"Jadi sudah ketahuan ya" kataku yang telat menyadari perkembangan gossip di kampus.

"Dasar telmi, dari sikapmu saja sudah mencerminkan kalau kau ada hubungan dengan Kakashi, makanya sudah jarang yang mau menyerangmu kan" kata Minato.

"Ba.. bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyaku.

"Bagus kok, kalian cocok"

"Aku sangat sayang pada Kakashi lebih dari apapun" kataku.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menjaga hubunganmu dengan baik bersamanya" kata Minato.

"Tentu saja"

"Setiap malam minggu kau menginap di apartement Kakashi kan?"

"Ke.. kenapa tau?"

"Setiap malam minggu aku menelfonmu, kau selalu bilang sibuk atau dirumah teman, karena penasaran aku mengikutimu, ternyata ke apartement Kakashi, lalu aku dengar gossip tentang hubunganmu dengan Kakashi" kata Minato.

"Dasar penguntit" sindirku.

"Seharusnya kau bilang saja padaku" kata Minato.

"Aku takut kau menertawakanku, apalagi kau tidak suka dengannya" kataku.

"Dasar baka! Kalau memang kau cinta pada Kakashi, aku tidak akan melarang" kata Minato.

"Jadi.. apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku.

"Tidak perlu backstreet lagi, jalani apa adanya" kata Minato.

"Baiklah, wakatte"

.

$kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB

.

Selama 5 bulan ini, hubunganku dengan Kakashi makin bertambah baik, selain itu, orang-orang di kampus sudah tau kalau aku pacaran dengan Kakashi, tapi entah kenapa hari ini aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh…

"Hari ini aku ingin menemui paman sebentar, aku ingin bilang tentang calon istriku"

"Tapi aku masih ragu tentang keputusanmu"

"Sudahlah, semua akan baik-baik saja"

Rasanya hatiku tidak rela membiarkannya pergi.

"Jangan pergi, kau bisa bilang besok, tak perlu terburu-buru" kataku.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja"

"Ta..tapi aku ingin ditemani disini" kataku.

"Sudahlah, aku pasti kembali, nah sekarang kau istirahat saja, kalau urusan ini sudah selesai, aku janji aku akan kembali ke apartementmu" kata Kakashi.

"Baiklah"

Kakashi menciumku sekilas, lalu keluar dari apartementku.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" kataku yang hanya dibalas dengan lambaian tangan dari Kakashi.

Apa yang terjadi padaku? Rasanya hati ini berat melihatnya pergi, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, aku takut saat ini.

# End Of Iruka Pov.

Kakashi menyalakan motornya dan pergi dari apartemen Iruka.

Hari itu hujan rintik-rintik, Kakashi tersenyum di balik helm hitamnya.

'Aku harap paman mau menikahkanku dengan Iruka' pikirnya.

Tapi entah apa yang terjawab nanti.

Dilain tempat, Iruka masih merasa Bad feeling, dia memutuskan untuk minum agar lebih tenang.

Entah sengaja atau tidak, dia memecahkan gelasnya dan saat membersihkan serpihan kacanya jari manis Iruka terluka.

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau apa? Ya Tuhan aku harap Kakashi baik-baik saja"

.

$kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB

.

Dilihatnya alat pengukur bensin di motornya yang mulai habis, Kakashi menepi untuk mengisi bensin.

Saat motornya sedang diisi bensin, Kakashi melihat seekor anak kucing ditengah jalan raya, dan sebuah mobil melaju kencang,

Kakashi berlari secepat yang ia bisa, diambilnya kucing itu dan…

BRAAAAK!

Tubuh Kakashi terhempas ke trotoar, helmnya terlepas entah kemana, meninggalkan wajah Kakashi yang penuh darah, tubuhnya masih mendekap erat kucing itu.

Seketika itu Kakashi tidak bisa membuka matanya entah untuk selamanya atau tidak, hanya rasa kantuk yang amat sangat yang menimpanya.

.

$kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB

.

"Cepat bawa dia ke mobil ambulance!"

.

"Kakashi mengalami kecelakaan!"

.

"A.. aku kesana sekarang!"

Saat datang, Iruka hanya mendapati mobil ambulance yang mulai menjauh.

"Ini yang dia coba untuk selamatkan tadi" kata seseorang yang tadi melihat kejadiannya.

Iruka menatap kucing yang masih bermandikan darah itu dia menangis, kenapa ini terjadi padanya?

"Maaf, dimana mereka membawanya?" Tanya Iruka.

"Ke rumah sakit 2 blok dari sini"

"Terimakasih"

Iruka segera menuju rumah sakit itu, badannya makin gemetaran, takut apa yang akan dia dengar nanti, dan airmatanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

Dilihatnya ayah Kakashi sedang bertengkar dengan seorang laki-laki berambut silver juga.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenpa bisa Kakashi meninggal? Kau tidak becus menjaganya!"

"Ini kecelakaan, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi"

Iruka makin takut mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Ma..maaf, apa Kakashi baik-baik saja?" Tanya Iruka pelan-pelan.

Ayah Kakashi malah mendorong Iruka hingga jatuh.

"Bukan urusanmu kalau Kakashi meninggal!"

To Be Continued…

Next Chapter :

Entah siapa yang harus disalahkan atas kematian Kakashi.

.

Aku benci padamu Kakashi!

.

"Semua berantakan!"

.

Air mata itupun keluar, mengalir deras, diiringi suara tangis Iruka yang amat keras dan memilukan.

.

"Sepertinya Obito menyukaimu"

.

"Aku percaya padamu"

.

"Sensei yakin?"

.

Author corner..

Maaf minna-sama saya telat update gara-gara file yang udah diketik dihapus sama kakak saya gara-gara bertengkar T,T

Jadi mohon untuk dimaafkan, dan chap ini emang kependekan! Tolong ampuni saya…

Kurang 2 chap lagi ending... mohon sabar yah.. saya juga berusaha disini.. ^^

Saya tunggu .. ^^

Jaa ne minna…

Skinner Bomb.


	4. Come Back Home

Title : The Pieces Of Our Love

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance. (for this chap). 

Pairing : KakaIru! ^^

Author : The Baka Mendokusai or Skinner.

Disclaimer : Mashsashi kishmoto.

Warning : AU, OOC, BL, No Lime, flamers dilarang masuk, Typo & Miss Typo, Don't like Don't never, ever, ever read, maaf disini benar benar tidak ada lemon, just simple kiss. Enjoy!

Cast for this chapter :

Hatake Kakashi.

Umino Iruka.

Namikaze Minato.

Pakkun.

Ichi. (?)

Tsunade.

Jiraiya.

Uchiha Obito.

Uzumaki Kushina.

Shizune.

"Talk"

'Mind'

Chapter 4 : I Miss You…

.

$kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB

.

"Ini yang dia coba untuk selamatkan tadi," kata seseorang yang tadi melihat kejadiannya.

Iruka menatap kucing yang masih bermandikan darah itu dia menangis, kenapa ini terjadi padanya?

"Maaf, dimana mereka membawanya?," Tanya Iruka.

"Ke rumah sakit 2 blok dari sini,"

"Terimakasih,"

Iruka segera menuju rumah sakit itu, badannya makin gemetaran, takut apa yang akan dia dengar nanti, dan airmatanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

Dilihatnya ayah Kakashi sedang bertengkar dengan seorang laki-laki berambut silver juga.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenpa bisa Kakashi meninggal? Kau tidak becus menjaganya!,"

"Ini kecelakaan, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi,"

Iruka makin takut mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Ma..maaf, apa Kakashi baik-baik saja?," Tanya Iruka pelan-pelan.

Ayah Kakashi malah mendorong Iruka hingga jatuh.

"Bukan urusanmu kalau Kakashi meninggal!,"

"Kita bicarakan ini diluar," kata pria yang satunya sambil menarik ayah Kakashi pergi dari tempat itu.

Sedangkan Iruka hanya menangis, dia belum siap untuk ini. Dia tidak mau kehilangan Kakashi, dan dia tidak mau hal yang selama ini ditakutinya menjadi kenyataan.

Tak lama kemudian pria tadi kembali dan duduk disamping Iruka.

"Maafkan kelakuan adikku tadi, apa kau baik-baik saja?," Tanya pria itu.

Iruka hanya menatapnya sambil menangis.

"Aku Jiraiya, paman Kakashi, maaf tentang berita ini… Kakashi.. sudah…"

"Dia bilang dia akan kembali setelah pergi kerumah pamannya," kata Iruka pelan.

"Jangan menangis.."

"Kakashi pasti masih hidup kan?.. hiks.." kata Iruka sambil menangis menatap Jiraiya berharap dia mendapat jawaban yang dia harapkan, tapi Jiraiya tak segera menjawab karena dia bingung menjawab apa, dan tak mau menambah kesedihan Iruka.

"Kakashi pasti sembuh, dia pasti menemuiku kan? Ini pasti Cuma mimpi.." isak Iruka lagi.

"Kau harus merelakannya," kata Jiraiya.

"Bahkan aku tidak bisa melihatnya disaat terakhir seerti ini," kata Iruka.

"Maaf, pihak keluarga tidak mau ada yang melihat, karena dirahasiakan," kata Jiraiya.

Aku tidak rela.."

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," kata Jiraiya.

Iruka masih terisak, tubuhnya masih belum berhenti bergetar, hatinya terasa amat sakit sekali.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi," Tapi Iruka tetap saja menangis.

"Kalau kau tetap menangis, dia pasti tidak akan suka, jadi berhentilah menangis,"

Irukapun mengusap air matanya dan mencoba untuk berhenti menangis.

"Nah, itu lebih baik, Kakashi bilang dia akan menikahi seseorang, aku bingung bagaimana mengatakan masalah ini pada kekasihnya," kata Jiraiya yang tidak tau kalau Irukalah kekasih Kakashi.

"Lalu apa yang akan anda katakan?," Tanya Iruka.

"Aku juga masih bingung aku tidak mau menyakiti orang itu, dan aku juga belum tau siapa orangnya, tapi Kakashi sering membicarakannya padaku," kata Jiraiya.

"Jadi begitu,"

"Orang itu beruntung sekali bisa jadi kekasih Kakashi," kata Jiraiya.

"Tentu saja, dia pasti sangat beruntung pernah memiliki Kakashi, aku tau betapa sakitnya ditinggal Kakashi," kata Iruka.

Setelah itu mereka sampai di apartemen Iruka.

"Jangan sedih lagi ya,"

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku,"

"Bailah, aku pergi dulu, selamat malam,"

Iruka masuk ke apartemen, yang diikirkannya hanya Kakashi, Kakashi, dan Kakashi.

Dia tidak mau menangis karena dia percaya Kakashi akan datang dan berdiri dibalik pintu apartemennya dan mengatakan kalau mereka akan segera menikah, tapi itu semua hanya khayalan belaka.

Dia tatap kucing yang diselamatkan Kakashi. Masih ada darah Kakashi yang melekat di bulunya, entah siapa yang harus disalahkan atas kematian Kakashi.

You're not the right guy

This is not the right place

It's not the right time

This is not the right day

# Iruka Pov.

Padahal dia janji tidak akan meninggalkanku padahal dia janji akan terus bersamaku.

Aku benci padamu Kakashi.

Kau tidak menepati janjimu, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Hancur menjadi debu? Jika kau pergi, aku tidak mau sendiri, mana bisa aku seperti ini…

I am just a stranger that entered your world

A girl form another town that nobody knows

I'm just a new girl that came to your school

That doesn't know anybody, but knows you

Kutatap foto Kakashi, berusaha tidak mengeluarkan air mata, kucoba selalu mengingat suaranya saat memanggil namaku.

Kucoba mengingat senyumannya mencoba mencari serpihan ingatanku saat bersamanya, aku belum rela sama sekali.

I know that you love me and my heart calls your name

But this is not the right time

This is not the right day

"Kau memang benar, kalau kau pergi maka aku akan hancur seperti debu,"kataku.

Ini terlalu tiba-tiba, aku benar-benar belum siap, padahal kami sedang dalam waktu penting, kenapa dia sudah pergi?

I'm going to pretend that I never knew you

That you aren't the guy I liked...

'Cause you were so different

You've changed so much

I can't stay stuck on you

Like if you were the only guy in this world

The problem is I still love you

Aku beranjak dari tempatku dan pergi ke apartemen Kakashi.

Masih seperti kemarin, aku duduk di sofa, entah apa yang kurenungkan.

Lalu Ichi datang menghambur ke kakiku.

"Hy Ichi.." sapaku pelan.

"Apa kau ingin memakanku? Makan saja, aku tidak peduli lagi, Kakashi tidak akan pulang malam ini, tak akan ada yang melarangmu untuk memakanku," kataku.

Bukannya memakanku, Ichi malah menyamankan kepalanya di kakiku.

"Maaf Ichi.. aku tidak bisa menjaga Kakashi, maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menyelamatkannya, maafkan aku Ichi.."

But this is not the right time

This is not the right day

You're not the right guy

This is not the right place

I am just a stranger that entered your world

A girl from another town that nobody knows

-Lu Alone – Not The Right Day-

# Ichi Pov. (?)

Kulihat Iruka datang, wajahnya terlihat sedih, apa yang terjadi?

Dia duduk di sofa, sepertinya dia mau menangis, walau dia sainganku (?), aku lebih suka dia bersama Kakashi.

Sebenci-bencinya aku padanya aku tidak mau melihat harta Kakashi itu menangis.

Aku menghampirinya, dia tidak manjauh dariku, berarti benar-benar ada sesuatu yang terjadi hari ini, dia bilang Kakashi tidak pulang malam ini, lalu dan dia menangis mengatakan Kakashi telah meninggal.

Walau aku hanya binatang, aku juga bisa merasa sedih, Kakashi adalah majikan terbaik yang pernah kumiliki.

# End Of Ichi Pov.

Selama 5 hari Iruka tidak ke kampusdan baru setelah itu, diumuman tentang kematian Kakashi.

Minato langsung menemui Iruka, dia baru tau alasan kenapa 5 hari ini Iruka tidak datang untuk mengajar.

Tanpa mengetuk, Minato langsung membuka pintu apartemen Iruka.

"IRUKAA!," panggil Minato tergesa-gesa.

"Ketuk pintu, lalu masuk" saut Iruka kalem hampir tak terdengar suaranya.

"Aku dengar kalau ka.."

"Aku tau, aku sudah tau sejak 5 hari yang lalu" sela Iruka.

Minato hanya menatap horror Iruka.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, apartemenmu kotor sekali, semua berantakan, dan lihat dirimu, berantakan!" kata Minato.

"Aku akan buatkan teh untukmu.."

"Apa kau tidak pergi kepemakaman Kakashi?,"

"Aku tidak diperbolehkan kesana, hanya keluarga saja yang boleh.." jawab Iruka.

Minato hanya menatap kasihan pada Iruka, pasti Iruka sedih sekali, dan tak mau memperlihatkannya pada orang lain, melihat keadaannya sekarang sudah seperti orang gila.

"Iruka, apa kau baik-baik saja?' Tanya Minato.

"Yah, seperti inilah keadaanku, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan si kepala silver itu" kata Iruka.

"Kau bohong!" kata Minato.

"Aku? Bohong? Kakashilah yang bohong! Dia bilang dia tidak akan pergi, tapi sekarang dia pergi, dia bilang dia akan selalu bersamaku, tapi dia tidak disini menemaniku, dia pembohong!," seru Iruka yang mati-matian tidak mau menangis di depan orang lain, karena dia mencoba untuk tegar.

Minato memeluk Iruka, dia merasakan betapa sakitnya jika dia berada di posisi Iruka.

"Menangis saja! Jangan suka berbohong Iruka! Jangan seperti ini, jangan buat dirimu seperti ini Iruka…" kata Minato.

Air mata itupun mengalir deras, diiringi suara tangis Iruka yang sangat keras memilukan.

"Dia bilang dia suka padaku, apa semuanya bohong? Hiks.."

"Dia berkata yang sejujurnya, dia sangat sayang padamu Iruka,"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Minato? Aku takut.. aku ingin menemuinya, aku ingin memelukanya, aku ingin bersamanya, aku merindukannya, Minato… tolong aku.. hiks.. hiks.."

"Maaf.. Iruka.. maaf.. aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa," kata Minato.

Hening.

Lalu terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari Iruka yang tertidur dipelukan Minato.

"Tidurlah.. ini bisa membuatmu tenang," kata Minato sambil memindahkan Iruka ke kamar.

"Dia pasti belum makan apa-apa sejak dia dengar Kakashi meninggal, anak polos sepertinya pasti sangat shock, Kakashi.. kau memang bodoh!," gumam Minato.

Setelah itu Minato membersihkan apartemen Iruka, dia ingin sahabatnya itu tidak sakit hati memikirkan kekasihnya.

Baru setelah malam tiba Iruka bangun dari kuburnya, eh maksudku dari tidurnya.

"Wah! Kau sudah bangun ya, putri tidur, kau pasti lapar," kata Minato dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Mi.. Minato?"

"Iya ada apa tuan putri?"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu" kata Iruka.

"hihihi.. ayo cepat kita makan, nanti keburu dingin" kata Minato.

"Ba..baiklah.."

Merekapun pergi ke ruang makan, Minato memperlakukan Iruka dengan baik, karena untuk saat ini, hal ini sangat dibutuhkan oleh Iruka yang sedang depresi.

"Kau membersihkan apartemenku?,"

"Tentu saja, aku ingin membantumu, kau pasti belum makan dan belum tidur, sekarang makanlah, kalau ada sesuatu yang kau perlukan katakana saja padaku," kata Minato.

"Terimakasih minat,o"

"Jadi apa besok kamu sudah mulai mengajar?," Tanya Minato.

"Mungkin, aku masih belum bisa berfikir dengan baik sekarang," kata Iruka.

"Aku pasti membantumu,"

"Berkat kamu, aku bisa mencurahkan semua yang kurasakan, sekarang sudah sedikit lebih baik," kata Iruka.

"Mungkin otakmu mulai mendekati normal lagi,"

"Ya, mungkin seperti itu,"

"Hey! Ada kucing baru ternyata, tapi kok? Bulunya merah?," Tanya Minato.

"Kucing itu diselamatkan oleh Kakashi, aku belum memandikannya," kata Iruka.

"Kau beri nama siapa? Dia lucu," kata Minato.

"Aku belum memberinya nama,"

"Kau suka kucing ya?,"

"Ya, mereka sangat lucu,"

"Aku harap, setelah ini hidup kita mulai berubah, menjadi lebih baik, terutama kau Iruka, aku ingin kau menerima semua ini dengan baik," kata Minato.

.

$kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB

.

1 Tahun Kemudian.

"Hey Iruka apa kau tau junior baru yang bernama Obito itu?," Tanya Minato.

"Siapa yang tidak tau tentang anak itu, diakan yang selalu membuat semua orang terkejut karena tingkahnya," sahut Iruka.

"Sepertinya Obito menyukaimu," kata Minato.

"Kau selalu saja bilang begitu,"

"Tidak.. tidak, aku serius, dia selalu mengejar-ngejarmu,"

"Kau tau aku tidak bisa menerimanya, aku masih sayang pada Kakashi"

"Ayolah.. kita sama-sama sudah dewasa sekarang, kau tau kan, kalau dia sudah.."

"Meninggal, aku tau, aku sangat tau, tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa dia seolah akan kembali" kata Iruka.

"Dan masalahnya, sekarang ini waktunya sudah berbeda dengan yang dulu, kalaupun memang Kakashi kembali dari makamnya, hidupmu malah akan berantakan," kata Minato.

"Pokoknya aku tetap tidak mau, kalau aku berubah pikiran aku akan menerima orang lain," kata Iruka.

"Baiklah, kita lihat saja nant,i"

"Kau terlalu terobsesi Minato, aku tau selama 1 tahun ini, kau selalu mencari seseorang yang baik untukku, tapi tidak untuk Obito," kata Iruka.

"Sebagai sahabat, aku ingin yang terbaik untuk sahabatku," kata Minato.

"Aku menghargai semua yang kau lakukan untuk menghiburku Minato, terimakasih," sahut Iruka.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke kelas," lanjut Iruka.

"Akan kuantar," sahut Minato.

"Kupikir kita sudah dewasa, mungkin aku sudah tidak seperti dulu," kata Iruka.

"Memang sih, tapi kalau kau bicara begitu, lihat keadaan dong, sudah hampir ribuan kali para mahasiswa itu menyerangmu," kata Minato yag dibalas dengan senyuman dari Iruka.

Sesampainya di kelas, Iruka segera mengajar, dan tiba-tiba Obito datang, dan memberikan buket bunga kepada Iruka dan duduk dikursinya dengan santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, dan itu membuat seisi ruangan ramai.

Memang mahasiswa satu ini, benar-benar tidak bisa diduga, dia sangat menyukai Iruka, sedangkan Iruka hanya salting dengan wajah merahnya, bagaimana bisa dia tidak malu kalau seperti itu.

Satu lagi hari tak terduga bagi Iruka guru paling diincar oleh mahasiswa karena keluguan dan keimutannya.

"Bunga dari siapa itu?," Tanya Minato.

"Obito,"

"Wah..wah.. sepertinya dia memang benar-benar serius denganmu," goda Minato.

"Minato.. dia itu lebih muda dariku, dan dia muridku," kata Iruka.

"Tidak berbeda dengan Kakashi yang dulu muridmu, dia tampan dan disukai banyak wanita seperti Kakashi, duduk dikelas yang sama seperti Kakashi, di tempat duduk yang sama, dia lebih muda darimu seperti Kakashi, dan dia menyukaimu seperti yang Kakashi lakukan, sama saja kan," kata Minato.

"Kakashi is the only exception!" sahut Iruka.

"Kenapa sih selalu saja Kakashi?,"

"Seseorang tidak akan pernah lupa dengan cinta pertamanya, dan entah kenapa aku masih belum bisa melepaskannya," kata Iruka.

"Bukannya aku tidak suka pada Kakashi, tapi dia kan sudah..,"

"Meninggal, aku tau Minato, aku sangat tau tentang itu, aku hanya tidak mau menyukai orang lain sampai aku benar-benar melupakan Kakashi,"

"Baik.. biarkan Obito yang melakukan itu untukmu,"

"Kau ini terlalu memaksakan Obito untukku," kata Iruka.

"Aku tidak memaksa, aku hanya ingin kau ada yang memperhatikan, jadi aku bisa tenang sedikit," kata Minato.

"Iya.. iya.. aku juga tidak menyalahkanmu,"

.

$kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB

.

New York, United States. 15:30

"Kau harus melanjutkan kuliahmu di Jepang,"

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan ayah?,"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau kau menemuinya, ada hal yang harus kaulakukan disana,"

"Tapi paman, aku tidak punya tempat tinggal disana,"

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kan, aku ingin kau membenarkan masalahnya disana,"

"Aku tidak bisa,"

"Kau harus coba,"

"Tidak bisa paman, aku tidak bisa,"

"Aku percaya padamu, ada seseorang yang membutuhkanmu, besok kau akan berangkat,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu,"

.

$kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB

.

"Iruka, hari ini ada murid baru, dan tadi aku dapat pesan dari Tsunade sama, kalau ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu di kantor," kata Minato.

"Bertemu dengan siapa?," tanya Iruka.

"Meneketehek, dia dari Amerika katanya," jawab Minato.

"Eh? Amerika? Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang Amerika sebelumnya,"

"Aneh, lebih baik, kau lihat saja di kantor," kata Minato.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lihat,"

Ditengah jalan, Iruka bercanda dengan Minato, dan tidak memperhatikan jalan, dan seseorang menabraknya dengan keras, hingga Iruka terjatuh dan bukunya berserakan.

"Gomen.. aku yang salah, tidak melihat jalan," kata Iruka.

"Aku juga minta maaf, sudah menabrakmu," kata orang itu sambil menunduk karena membantu Iruka mengambil bukunya.

Dan saat mereka berdua berdiri barulah Iruka melihat waah orang itu.

Serasa disambar petir, Iruka mematung ditempatnya, buku yang baru diambilnya terjatuh lagi, Minatopun juga ikut terkejut bersama author yang melotot terkejut (?).

"Ka.. Kakashi?..," gumam Iruka pelan.

"Ternyata sudah tau ya, doozo yoroshiku! Aku Hatake Kakashi, aku baru tiba dari New York,"

"Kenapa bisa disini?," tanya Minato, dia mengira ada zombie di depannya, mana mungkin orang yang sudah mati hidup lagi?.

"Paman menyuruhku untuk meneruskan kuliah semester akhir di Jepang, dan aku tersesat di kampus ini," kata Kakashi.

"Kau bukan Kakashi kan?," tanya Minato.

"Eh? Aku Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi, apa kalian dosen disini?," tanya Kakashi.

"Kau tidak ingat pada kami?," tanya Iruka.

"Siapa kalian? Aku belum pernah bertemu, karena ini hari pertamaku ke Jepang, mungkin kalian salah orang," kata Kakashi.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?,' tanya Minato.

"Maaf, aku tidak tau apa yang kalian bicarakan, dan aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa,"

Iruka dan Minato hanya termenung di tempatnya.

"Mi..Minato.. aku mimpi kan?"

"Mungkin hanya mengigau,"

"Kalau begitu tolong bangunkan aku"

PLAAK! Minato menampar Iruka.

"Tidak sakit,"

PLAAK!

"Lagi,"

PLAAK! 

"Kurang,"

PLAAK!

"Aduh,"

PLAAK! Minato menampar Iruka lagi.

PLAAAK! Iruka yang kini menampar Minato.

"Yang barusan itu sakit," kata Iruka.

"Sepertinya dia bukan Kakashi," kata Minato.

"Aku harap begitu, dia berbeda," sahut Iruka.

Setelah itu Iruka ke kantor untuk menemui Tsunade.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu, di ada diruang sebelah menunggumu," kata Iruka.

"Tapi saya tidak terlalu lancar berbicara panjang lebar dengan bahasa inggris," kata Iruka.

"Dia bisa bahasa jepang kok, tenang saja," kata Tsunade.

Irukapun pergi menemui orang yang mencarinya itu.

Saat dia masuk, Iruka terkejut lagi bersama author (?) saat melihat orang yang menunggunya itu.

"Sudah datang ya,"

"Ji.. jiraya san..,"

"Maaf aku baru datang,"

"Harusnya aku yang bicara begitu," kata Iruka.

"Bukan, maksudku, aku baru bisa datang setelah 1 tahun"

"Sepertinya aku kurang tidur, tadi aku melihat Kakashi, dan aku yakin itu Cuma khayalan, karena itu sudah bisaa terjadi selama 1 tahun ini, lalu aku bertemu dengan orang Amerika yang ternyata anda, paman dari Kakashi," kata Iruka.

"Aku sempat tinggal di Amerika tahun ini," kata Jiraiya.

Iruka terlihat kacau dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Maaf, aku sedikit kacau hari ini, gara2 halusinasiku tadi," kata Iruka.

"Kau tidak sedang berhalusinasi melihat Kakashi tadi," kata Jiraiya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia memang Kakashi?"

"Ta.. tapi..,"

"Aku tau, kau bingung kan? sebenarnya dulu dia berhasil diselamatkan setelah sebelumnya kami mengira dia menginggal, tapi dia kehilangan ingatannya, dan aku membawanya tinggal di Amerika untuk menyembuhkannya, dan menjauhkannya dari ayahnya, tapi semua pengobatan tidak berhasil, karena itu aku membawanya kembali," kata Jiraiya.

"Sudah terlambat... 1 tahun berlalu, keadaannya berubah," kata Iruka.

"Aku baru tau kalau kau yang namanya Umino Iruka, orang yang dulu akan dinikahi oleh Kakashi, aku memang tidak bisa mengembalikan ingatannya kembali, tapi aku yakin kau bisa, karena kau orang yang pernah dicintainya," kata Jiraiya.

"Percuma, dia tidak ingat padaku, mana bisa aku menyembuhkannya," kata Iruka.

"Kau tidak terlihat bahagia akan kedatangannya, padahal aku tau kau mencintainya, apa kau sudah memiliki orang lain?," tanya Jiraiya.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukai siapapun saat ini," jawab Iruka.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa kan?," tanya Jiraiya.

"Aku tidak bisa,"

"Tapi kau pernah menjadi orang yang terpenting dihatinya, jadi tolonglah," kata Jiraiya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu? Kupikir aku memang sudah tidak bisa melihatnya lagi" kata Iruka.

"Kupikir kau akan senang melihatnya kembali," kata Jiraiya.

"Jantungku masih tidak bisa berdetak sseperti bisaanya samapi sekarang, mana mungkin aku tidak senang melihatnya, hanya saja. Kedatangannya tanpa ada serpihan apapun tentangku itu membuatku sedikit tidak suka," kata Iruka dengan senyum hampa.

"Baiklah, apa aku bisa percayakan ini padamu? Yang penting jangan paksa dia mengingat terlalu berat, nanti otaknya bisa tambah konslet, tapi... kalau kau tidak bisa, maka aku akan membawanya kembali ke Amerika, dan memberinya hidup baru bersama orang lain," kata Jiraiya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba sebisaku," kata Iruka.

"Terimakasih Iruka..," sahut Jiraiya.

.

$kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB

.

"Sensei! Apa kau menjadi kekasihku?,"

"Obito.. kau tau apa jawabanku kan,"

"Apa kau menerimaku sekarang?,"

"Tidak, aku kan sudah bilang aku sudah punya orang yang kusukai,"

"Bisa saja kan sensei berubah pikiran, lagipula aku tidak akan menyerah sampai sensei menerimaku," kata Obito.

"Kau tidak tau Obito, ini lebih sulit dari yang kau bayangkan," kata Iruka.

"Untuk sensei, apapun akan kulakukan," sahut Obito.

"Obit... kau masih tidak tau apa-apa, aku senseimu, hormati aku sebagai sensei," kata Iruka tegas.

"Tapi sensei...,"

"Sudahlah, cepat kau berkemas, sudah aktunya pulang, kau duluan saja," sahut Iruka.

"Aku akan mengantar sensei,"

"Tidak perlu, aku masih ada urusan penting, kau duluan saja," sahut Iruka.

"Sensei yakin?,"

"Sudah cepat pulang sana,"

Saat Iruka akan keluar dari ruangannya, dia berpapasan dengan Kakashi

"Selamat sore sensei..," sapa Kakashi.

"Sore,"

"Sensei mau kemana kok belum pulang?," tanya Kakashi.

"Ini mau pulang, kau sendiri sedang apa disini?,"

"Aku tersesat lagi, untung bertemu dengan sensei"

"Apa mau kuantar?," Tanya Iruka.

"Tentu saja, paman tiba-tiba meninggalkanku, dan aku bingung mau pulang kemana, katanya sensei akan membantuku," kata Kakashi.

"Baiklah..,"

Merekapun pergi menuju apartemen Kakashi dulu, tentu saja Iruka memiliki kunci apartemen Kakashi karena dulu mereka selalu bersama.

"Jadi ini apartemen sensei? Besar juga," kata Kakashi.

"Bicara apa kau? Ini apartemenmu, apa kau tidak ingat?,"

"Eh.. apartemenku?,"

"Lebih tepatnya salah satu apartemenmu dari puluhan apartemen yang kau punya di Jepang," kata Iruka.

"Eh? Sebanyak itu?,"

"Hey Pakkun, lama tak jumpa," kata Iruka sambil memeluk Pakkun.

WOOF! WOOF!

"Pasti setahun ini kalian dititipkan di tempat perawatan hewan, nah sekarang Kakashi sudah kembali, kalian bisa bersama-sama lagi," kata Iruka.

Pakkun langsung melompat kepelukan Kakashi dan menjilati wajah Kakashi.

Setelah itu Kakashi dikagetkan dengan datangnya Ichi

"Uwaaah! Kenapa ada buaya disisni?,"

"Kau kan yang pelihara hewan-hewan ini," kata Iruka.

"Ti.. tidak mungkin,"

"Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya kau bahkan memelihara lumba-lumba di kolam belakang," kata Iruka.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingat sama sekali? Ini aneh," kata Kakashi.

"Itu sangat disayangkan, kau tidak tau seberapa besar seseorang ingin kau kembali,"

"Siapa itu?,"

"Kau akan tau nanti,"

"Apa dulu aku mempunyai seseorang yang kucintai?," Tanya Kakashi.

Tentu saja pertanyaan itu membuat Iruka sedikit sakit hati karena begitu mudah dilupakan oleh orang yang paling ia cintai.

"Ayo kita ke kolam," ajak Iruka.

"Baik,"

Mereka duduk dipinggir kolam, kaki mereka bermain air, dan Iruka (lumba-lumba) berenang di kaki mereka.

"Hai Iruka! Lama tak bertemu denganmu, kau sudah tambah besar rupanya," kata Iruka.

"Iruka?,"

"Ya, kau yang memberinya nama yang sama sepertiku," jawab Iruka.

"Lucu sekali,"

"Sensei, kau masih belum memberi tauku tentang orang yang kusukai,"

"Apa kau benar-benar meluppakannya?,"

"Sepertinya begitu,"

"Itu pasti sangat membuat orang itu sakit hati," kata Iruka.

"Karena itu ceritakan padaku,"

"Awalnya orang yang kau sukai itu sangat menyukaimu, tapi tak berani mengatakannya, tapi ternyata kau malah menembaknya, tentu saja dia amat senang, mengahabiskan waktu bersamamu adalah hal yang paling berharga baginya," kata Iruka.

Kakashi masih serius mendengarkan cerita Iruka.

"Lalu kau berjanji untuk selalu bersamanya, menemaninya dan melindunginya, setiap hari kau selalu mengatakan kalau kau sangat mencintainya, begitu juga orang itu..,"

"Kalian bahagia selama beberapa bulan setelah resmi berpacaran, dan hari itu kau bilang akan menemui Jiraiya untuk memberi tau bahwa kau akan menikahinya, tapi… kau mengalami kecelakaan, dan dia merasa sedih, sakit hati, semua terenggut begitu saja dalam satu hari,"

"Apa benar begitu?," Tanya Kakashi.

"Yah, memang begitulah, dan semua orang mengira kau sudah meninggal, tapi ternyata Jiraiya membawamu ke Amerika,"

"Paman tidak pernah cerita apapun padaku,"

"Selama 1 tahun kau pergi, dia tetap menunggu, berharap kau bsia menemuimu 1 kali lagi, harapan yang dulu kosong, kini bangkit lagi, dan betapa bahagianya dia melihatmu pulang, tapi tak sedikitpun kau mengingatnya, itu yang membuatnya terluka, segampang itukah kau melupakannya?," dengan berat hati Iruka menceritakan tentang kisahnya sendiri.

"Aku mencoba mengingatnya sensei, tapi aku tak mendapatkan apapun… ada 1 ruang yang hilang dan kosong, aku yakin dulu pernah terisi, maka dari itu, sensei mau membantuku untuk menemuinya kan?," kata Kakashi.

"Percuma dengan ingatanmu yang seperti sekarang, bertemu dan berbicara dengannya kau tidak akan bisa ingat apa-apa dan semua akan berlalu begitu saja saat aku meyukai rang lain, kau harus cari sendiri orangnya," kata Iruka.

"Tapi sensei…"

"Aku yakin.. dia masih mau bersabar untuk menunggumu kembali seperti dulu,"

"Aku merasa bersalah, andai aku bisa mengingatnya… kenapa sensei tidak katakan saja padaku?," kata Kakashi.

"Kalau aku katakan siapa dia, dan kau akan tau, dan jika kau tidak merasa suka padanya karena kau sudah lupa, lalu kau mencoba untuk mencintainya lagi dengan alasan agar dia senang dan menghilangkan rasa bersalahmu, maka itu salah, itu sama saja dengan terpaksa, seperti kau sudah mengetahui jodohmu, maka akan muncul presepsi lain," kata Iruka.

Dalam hati Iruka menangis, harusnya ini menjadi pertemuan yang membuatnya bahagia, bukan malah membuatnya terluka begini, tapi Iruka adalah orang yang tegar, dia yakin dapat melalui semua ini.

"Sensei," panggil Kakashi.

"Nani?,"

"Orang yang disukai oleh sensei itu siapa?," Tanya Kakashi.

"Dia baik, sedikit aneh, dia sangat menyukaiku, tapi kami berpisah setahun lalu," kata Iruka.

"Kenapa begitu?," Tanya Kakashi.

"Karena dia baka, dia melanggar janjinya sendiri," jawab Iruka.

"Lalu apa sensei punya pacar lagi?," Tanya Kakashi.

"Sebetulnya, belum ada kata putus sih, dia pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja,"

"Sayang sekali, dia memang bodoh sampai meninggalkan orang sebaik sensei," sahut Kakashi.

'Ya! Kau memang bodoh Kakashi, seenaknya pergi dan kembali seperti ini dan lupa padaku!,' batin Iruka.

"Sensei kalau punya 1 keinginan, sensei ingin apa?," Tanya akakshi.

"Aku… ingin… dia kembali dan semu bisa berjalan seperti dulu lagi," kata Iruka.

"Sensei benar-benar menyukainya ya..,"

"Tentu..,"

Beberapa minggu kemudian….

"Hey Iruka, bagaimana kalau malam ini kau pergi denganku? Kushina hari ini ulang tahun lho..," ajak Minato.

"Bukannya kalian rayakan berdua saja? Kau kan pacarnya," kta Iruka.

"Kushina mengajakmu, dia tidak ingin kau terlalu sedih karena kedatangan Kakashi yang tidak ingat apa-apa," kata Minato.

"Nanti aku malah jadi obat nyamuk,"

"Enggak, aku pingin kau nggak mikir sedih mulu, lagian kalau kau ikut jadi obat semprot juga wangi, iya kan?," kta Minato.

"Baiklah,"

"Gitu dong, nanti sore jam 5 di depan restoran," kata Minato.

"Hey, Minato sebaiknya aku mencari orang lain atau melupakan Kakashi?," Tanya Iruka.

"Iruka.. Iruka.. kalau melupakan Kakashi sudah terlambat sekarang, dia sudah kembali, mana bisa kau melupakan orang itu, kalau kau ingin mencari penggantinya, kau harus berfikir 2x," kata Minato.

"Berfikir 2x? maksudmu?," Tanya Iruka.

"Kalau kau sudah **tidak** ada rasa lagi padanya, entah itu suka, benci, atau rindu, kau baru bisa mencari penggantinya," kata Minato.

Aku jadi bingung mau pilih yang mana..," sahut Iruka.

"Apa yang pertama kali kau rasakan saat dia datang?," Tanya Minato.

"Aku senang sekali, tapi saat tau dia lupa segalanya, aku jaid sakit hati, karena itu aku terus berfikir, apa aku mencari orang lain, atau menunggunya sampai ingat semuanya," jawab Iruka.

"Menunggu itu hal yang paling membuatku jengkel, tapi satu tahun penantian bukan hal mudah, apalagi yang ditunggu malah lupa padamu, aku bisa tau rasanya, kau sudah lelah sekarang, pikir baik-baik, dan buat keputusan sebelum kau tambah sakit hati," kata Minato.

"Aku tidak mau sakit hati,"

"Kau sakit hati karena kau masih saying padanya, karena itu kau sulit melupakan atau mencari penggantinya,"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu memaksanya, tapi… Jiraiya menyuruhku untuk membantu Kakashi mengingat lagi, aku mengalami banyak dilema…," kata Iruka.

"Kalau begitu, tinggal buat dia mengingat semuanya lagi, walau aku tau itu tidak mudah sih,"

"Haaah… semoga semua berjalan dengan mudah," kata Iruka.

.

$kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB

.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat,"

"Kita mau kemana dulu nih?," Tanya Iruka.

"Aku ingin pergi ke taman ria dulu, sekali-sekali jadi remaja lagi tak apakan?," kata Kushina.

"Lagian disana paling banyak anak remaja pacaran, kitakan masih terlihat muda" kata Minato.

"Dasar narsis," sandir Iruka.

-Skip Time-

"Hey ini minumannya," kata Minato.

"Hari ini aku ingin Iruka senang, jadi jangan sedih ya," kata Kushina.

"Tapi, hari ini kan yang ulang tahun Kushina, bukan aku," kata Iruka.

"Karena ini hari pentingku aku tidak mau ada yang sedih," kata Kushina.

"Baiklah,"

"Nah, ayo naik biang lala" ajak Minato.

"Apa sebaiknya kalian saja yang naik?, biasanya itukan untuk orang pacaran, nanti aku menggangu acara berduaan kalian," kata Iruka.

"Iruka harus ikut, lagian jarang kita keluar ber-3, kalau hanya berdua dengan mianto, tiap hari juga bisa" kata Kushina.

"Trus kalo Minato ingin menciummu gimana? Diakan suka nepsong," kata Iruka.

"Nggak, apa, hari ini kutahan saja," sahut Minato dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Dasar!" kata Kushina sambil menjitak kepala Minato.

"Nah, ayo naik," ajak Minato.

Setelah bermain-main disana, Minato dan Kushina sudah sedikit lega melihat Iruka tertawa gembira, memang ini bagian dari rencana mereka untuk membuat Iruka terhibur.

"Aku lapar, kita makan di restoran yuk," ajak Minato.

"Benar, aku juga capek, " tambah Kushina.

Merekapun singgah di restoran.

"Aku masih ingat saat hari ulang tahun Iruka, 1 kelas merayakannya, dan aku sampai susah mengenali wajahnya yang teretutupi tepung dan telur," kata Minato.

"Hahahaaha! Harusnya kau berikan fotonya padaku Minato," sahut Kushina.

"Aku punya fotonya kok,"

"Mi.. Minato..! ja.. jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa dong! Aku kan malu," kata Iruka sambil menggapai-gapai ponsel milik Minato.

"Hihihihihi… kalian berdua berisik sekali, ini di restoran tau.." kata Kushina kalem.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghampiri mereka, sosok yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Wah, sensei ada disini juga ya,"

"Ka.. Kakashi?,"

"Kenapa ada disini?," Tanya Minato.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang kencan, ini pacarku Shizune," kata Kakashi.

"Oh, jadi.. kamu sudah punya pacar ya? Selamat ya Kakashi…" kata Iruka pelan.

"Arigatou sensei, ngomong-ngomong boleh tidak kami ikut kalian?," Tanya Kakashi.

"Terserah pada Iruka saja," kata Kushina.

"Tapi ini kan hari specialmu Kushina," kata Iruka.

"Tidak apa, untuk yang ini aku ingin Iruka yang memutuskan," kat Kushina.

"Baiklah, kalian kalian.. boleh ikut.."

'Terimakasih sensei," jawab Shizune.

"Dou itashimashite," jawab Iruka sambil mencoba tersenyum, agar bisa menutupi rasa sakit di hatinya.

Minato dan Kushina jadi kasihan melihat Iruka.

Iruka juga jadi salting melihat Shizuna bermanja-manja pada Kakashi.

To Be Continued….

Next Chap :

Dasar baka! Kenapa disaat seperti ini dia harus datang!

.

Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihat mereka berdua.

.

Aku takut untuk melangkah.. aku takut merasakan hatiku yang disakiti.

.

"Aku sungguh kecewa membiarkanmu diambil oleh orang seperti Kakashi"

.

"Ku harap kau lupa saja tentangnya,"

.

"Bukan suka, tapi cinta mati,"

.

"Jangan biarkan laki-laki bernama Hatake Kakashi itu dekat-dekat dengannya"

.

Aku harus memisahkan mereka berdua

.

"Apa maksudmu mencampuri urusanku dengan Iruka sensei?,"

.

"Aku memang tidak tau hubungan antara senpai dengan sensei, aku suka dengan Iruka sensei! Memangnya kenapa?,"

.

"Bukan karena senpai seniorku, aku jadi takut!,"

.

"Hanya 10 %,"

.

Aku sudah sampai batasku

.

"Obito kan suka padamu, jadikan dia pacarmu,"

.

"Jadi kau akan pergi.."

.

"Sayonara"

.

"Tidak kuizinkan! Aku tidak mau kau menyakitinya lagi.."

.

"Yakinkan aku.."

Author corner:

Udah update chap 4!

Chap 5 udah tamat, makanya kau banyakin cuplikannya.

Semoga senang dengan chap ini, walau saya sendiri emosi ama Kakashi di chap ini..

Tapi makasih udah mau rnr.. saya sangat berterimakasih.. ^^


	5. I'll Go

Title : The Pieces Of Our Love

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort. *nyempil Humor dikit di Ending*

Pairing : KakaIru! ^^

Author : The Baka Mendokusai or Skinner.

Disclaimer : Mashsashi kishmoto.

Warning : AU, OOC, BL, No Lime, flamers dilarang masuk, Typo & Miss Typo, Don't like Don't never, ever, ever read, M-PREG, puas-puasin baca chap akhir, 36 page.. ^^

Cast for this chapter :

Hatake Kakashi.

Umino Iruka.

Namikaze Minato.

Pakkun.

Ichi. (?)

Jiraiya.

Uchiha Obito.

Uzumaki Kushina.

Shizune.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Uchiha SaSuke.

2 Tokoh tambahan lagi.. ^^

"Talk"

'Mind'

Chapter 5 : Lebih baik aku mengalah.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghampiri mereka, sosok yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Wah, sensei ada disini juga ya,"

"Ka.. Kakashi?,"

"Kenapa ada disini?," Tanya Minato.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang kencan, ini pacarku Shizune," kata Kakashi.

"Oh, jadi.. kamu sudah punya pacar ya? Selamat ya Kakashi…" kata Iruka pelan.

"Arigatou sensei, ngomong-ngomong boleh tidak kami ikut kalian?," Tanya Kakashi.

"Terserah pada Iruka saja," kata Kushina.

"Tapi ini kan hari specialmu Kushina," kata Iruka.

"Tidak apa, untuk yang ini aku ingin Iruka yang memutuskan," kat Kushina.

"Baiklah, kalian kalian.. boleh ikut.."

'Terimakasih sensei," jawab Shizune.

"Dou itashimashite," jawab Iruka sambil mencoba tersenyum, agar bisa menutupi rasa sakit di hatinya.

Minato dan Kushina jadi kasihan melihat Iruka.

Iruka juga jadi salting melihat Shizuna bermanja-manja pada Kakashi.

# Minato Pov.

Dasar baka! Kenapa disaat seperti ini dia harus datang, merusak suasana aja.

Ya ampun Iruka sepertinya mau menangis, makanpun dia kelihatan tidak nafsu, kalau ini bukan tempat umum pasti Kakashisudah kubunuh.

"Iruka kau tidak apa-apa?" bisikku.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja kok" jawab Iruka.

"Dasar baka.." gumamku.

Aku makin kesal saat Shizune menggrepe-grepe Kakashi, Kakashi dan Iruka itu masih jadi kekasih, belum ada kata putus diantara mereka, teganya Kakashi selingkuh tepat di depan Iruka, apalagi mesra-mesraan dasar mahasiswa madesu!.

Shizune juga keterlaluan, tidak lihat kondisi, malah asik menggrepe Kakashi, memang sih, para cewek pada mengidolakan Kakashi kalo jadian pasti ini juga terjadi.

Aku memang pernah mengajar di kelas Shizune, kupikir dia gadis baik, tapi ternyata seperti ini.

Aku sudah berusaha membuat lelucon garing agar Iruka tertawa walau Cuma sebentar, tapi dia malah terlihat dipaksakan saat tersenyum,.

Dan yang bikin hatiku panas adalah Shizune terang-terangan mencium Kakashi! Aku sudah akan marah saat itu, tapi Kushina tak membiarkanku melakukannya.

Iruka benar-benar telihat mau menangis.

"Maaf, aku ingin kekamar madi sebentar.." kata Iruka.

# End Of Minato Pov.

"Baiklah, aku juga ingin cuci tangan," kata Minato dan meyusul Iruka.

"Mereka kenapa?" Tanya Shizune.

"Sepertinya sensei sedih sekali" kataKakashi.

"Mungkin Iruka salah persan makanan jadi perutnya sakit.." alas an Kushina untuk menutupi apa yang dilakuka Iruka.

# Iruka Pov.

Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihat mereka berdua, aku tidak cukup sabar untuk menghadapinya.

Walau sudah mencoba untuktegar, tetap saja aku pasti menangis, padahal aku sangat menyukainya, apa penantian selama setahun hanya untuk melihat hal ini?, aku takut untuk melangkah, aku takut merasakan hatiku yang disakiti.

"Iruka!" panggil Minato, aku segera menghapus air mataku dan mencuci muka.

"Ada apa? Minato? Kok ada disini juga? Kushina tak ada yang menemanikan.." kataku.

"Tapi.. Kakashi.."

"Kakashi ya? Mereka cocok sekali ya, akujadi iri.." kataku sambil mencuci tanganku.

Mereka sudah keterlaluan Iruka…"

"Jangan salahkan mereka, Kakashikan tidak ingat apa-apa, wajar dia berbuat begitu," kataku kalem.

"Apa kau merelakannya begitu saja Iruka?," Tanya Minato.

"Kalau memang itu pilihannya aku re.."

"Tidak boleh! Kau harus mempertahankannya," kata Minato agak keras membuatku sedikit emosi.

"Lalu apa yang harus kuperbuat? Siapa sih yang rela kalau kekasihnya diambil orang lain? Aku tidak bisa apa-apa, Kakashi sudah sulit disembuhkan ingatannya karena hampir permanent gagar otak, mencoba untuk membuatnya ingat itu percuma! Aku sakit hati Minato!" kataku dan lepaslah air mataku.

Minato memelukku.

"Baka!" katanya pelan, "Kau itu temanku, apa kau tau aku khawatir, bicaralah jujur padaku, aku tidak akan enertawakanmu lagi seperti dulu" kata Minato.

**There's a fire starting in my heart**

**Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark**

**Finally I can see you crystal clear**

**Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare**

"Maaf, sepertinya Iruka tidak enak badan, aku harus mengantanya pulang" kata Minato.

"Sensei tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali" kata Kakashi.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing saja, tak apakan aku pulang duluan?" kataku.

"Baiklah sensei harus istirahat dan cepat sembuh"

"Jaa..."

Aku benar-benar akan pergi kalau aku sudah benar-benar tidak bisa menahan perlakuanmu Kakashi, padahal dia ada didekatku, tapi aku seperti tidak bisa menyentuhnya, seperti ada tembok besar diantara kami…

**See how I'll leave with every piece of you**

**Don't underestimate the things that I will do**

Minatopun mengantarkanku sampai apartemen.

"Maaf, acara Kushina yang penting jadi berantakan gara-gara aku" kataku.

"Ini, bukan masalah hari ulang tahunku, aku malah merasa bersalah atas kejadian tadi.. " kata Kushina.

"Bukan kau yang merusak acaranya, tapi Kakashi yang melakukannya" kata Minato.

"Harusnya aku sedikit sabar tadi" kataku.

"Tidak, kalau aku jadi kau, tadi aku pasti sudah menampar mereka, kau memang terlalu sabar Iruka" kata Kushina.

"Aku terlalu mencintai Kakashi, jadi aku mudah untuk disakiti" kataku.

**There's a fire starting in my heart**

**Reaching a fever pitch**

**And it's bringing me out the dark**

"Itu karena Kakashi yang baka" sahut Minato.

"Aku tidak mau bermain-main lagi dengan cinta, aku sudah tidak mau lagi merasakan sakit hati" kataku.

**The scars of your love remind me of us**

**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all**

"Padahal waktu itu, kami hampir mendapatkan semuanya, tapi sekarang semuanya hilang" kataku.

**The scars of your love, they leave me breathless**

**I can't help feeling**

**We could've had it all**

**Rolling in the deep**

"Aku sungguh kecewa, membiarkanmu diambil olah orang seperti Kakashi" kata Minato.

"Waktu itu aku yang terlalu di butakan oleh cinta, tanpa pikir panjang aku menerimaya dan tanpa mempersiapkan hatiku jika aku ditinggalkan" kataku.

**You had my heart inside of your hand**

**And you played it to the beat**

**Baby, I have no story to be told**

**But I've heard one of you**

**And I'm gonna make your head burn**

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Kushina.

"Entahlah, aku ingin melupakannya saja" kataku.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, aku sudah terlanjur kesal dan disakiti" kataku.

"kuharap kau benar-benar lupa saja dengannya" kata Minato.

"Aku ingin menabrakkan kepalaku ke mobil agar aku lupa pada semua ini" kataku.

**Think of me in the depths of your despair**

**Making a home down there**

**As mine sure won't be shared**

**The scars of your love remind me of us**

**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all**

"Baiklah, kami akan coba untuk membantumu, aku tidak akan membiarkannya untuk menyentuhmu" kata Minato.

"Yak! Aku juga setuju dengan Minato" sahut Kushina.

"Pasti tidak akan mudah" kata Iruka.

**The scars of your love, they leave me breathless**

**I can't help feeling**

**We could've had it all**

**Rolling in the deep**

**You had my heart inside of your hand**

**And you played it to the beat**

**We could've had it all**

**Rolling in the deep**

**You had my heart inside of your hand**

**But you played it with a beating**

"Lagipula Shizune itu seperti cewek ganjen saja, meluk-meluk Kakashi, aku sudah ingin menamparnya saja" kata Kushina.

"Ya benar!, Kakashi juga kenapa mau menerima cewek seperti itu" sahut Minato.

"Mungkin karena Shizune memang cantik, jadi Kakashi menyukainya" kataku pelan.

**Throw your soul through every open door**

**Count your blessings to find what you look for**

**Turn my sorrow into treasured gold**

**You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow**

**(Adele – Rolling in the deep)**

"Malam ini aku menginap disini ya?" Tanya Minato.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanyaku.

"Agar kau tidak terlalu sedih" jawab Minato.

"Benar! Kau kan teman kami, kalau kau sedih kami harus menghiburmu" kata Kushina.

"Terimakasih.."

# End Of Iruka Pov.

"Hey sensei, mau pulang denganku?" Tanya Obito.

"Tapi aku masih ada urusan penting" jawab Iruka.

"Kenapa sih sensei selalu menolak ajakanku? Apa aku tidak cukup tampan untukmu?" Tanya Obito.

Iruka tersenyum

"Tidak seperti itu Obito.. aku memang ada urusan penting, kalau tidak ada aku pesti akan mengatakan iya, dan kau juga tidak jelek kok" kata Iruka.

"Baiklah sensei"

Saat Iruka akan kembali ke kantornya, Kakashi menghampirinya.

"Sensei, apa mau mampir ke tempatku? Sepertinya ichi mengamuk saat Shizune datang ke apartemen" kata Kakashi.

'Ternyata ichi juga tidak menyetujui hubunganmu dengan Shizune' batin Iruka.

"Aku ada urusan penting dengan Obito, gomen" kata Iruka sambil berbalik mengejar Obito.

"Obito! Aku bolehkan pulang denganmu" kata Iruka.

"Wah… tapi bagaimana dengan urusan sensei?" Tanya Obito.

"Sudah selesai" jawab Iruka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, akan kutraktir makan ramen ya" kata Obito sambil tersenyum.

Keesokkan harinya diam-diam Minato memanggil Obito ke kantornya.

"Ada apa memanggilku sensei?" taya Obito.

"Begini, apa kau suka pada Iruka sensei?" Tanya Minato.

"Bukan suka tapi cinta mati" jawab Obito.

Minato menghela nafas sejenak.

"Aku tidak akan dapat nilai jelek karena menyukai senseiku sendiri kan?" Tanya Obito.

"Tidak, tidak, aku memanggilmu kesini untuk memberimu sebuah misi penting" kata Minato.

"Nani ka?"

"Haaah.. aku tidak menyangka junior sepetimu menyukai Iruka.." kata Minato.

"Dia itu begitu manis dan baik hati pada semua orang" kata Obito.

"Begini, saat ini Iruka bisa dibilang sedang sedih sekali, apa kau mau membantunya?" Tanya Minato.

"Dengan senang hati sensei! Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk Iruka sensei?" seru Obito girang,

Minato menhela nafas lagi melihat muridnya itu sangat antusisas mendengar nama Iruka"

"Jangan biarkan laki-laki bernama Hatake Kakashi itu dekat-dekat dengannya" kata Minato.

"Dia senior itu kan? Apa aku akan jadi saingannya?' Tanya ibito.

"Iya, pokoknya kalau kau lihat dia dekat dengan Iruka, ganggu saja, jauhkan dia dari Iruka" kata Minato.

"Se..sensei.. jangan-janagan, sensei suka Iruka sensei juga ya? Dan memanfaatkanku untuk menjauhkan senpai itu dari Iruka sensei" kata onito.

"Hush! Dasar mahasiswa madesu! Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu, aku bisa memberimu nilai jelek untukmu" kata Minato.

"Gomen… habisnya sensei terlihat seperti menyukainya" kata Obito.

"Aku masih normal tau, tidak seperti kalian, dan aku juga sudah punya pacar, aku Cuma menjauhkan Iruka dari manusia beracun yang menyebalkan itu" kata Minato.

"Uwaaak! Memangnya Kakashi senpai melakukan apa pada Iruka senpai?" Tanya obiro.

"Pokoknya tugasmu menjauhkan Iruka dari Kakashi, kalau Iruka dekat dengan Kakashi biosa gawat jadinya, apa kau mengerti?" taya Minato.

"Hai! Wakatte sensei"

"Nah sekarang kembalilah"

"Osh!"

.

$kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB

.

"Aku memang tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Iruka sensei dengan Kakashi senpai, tapi kata Minato sensei, untuk kebaikan Iruka sensei, aku harus memisahkan mereka," gumam Obito.

Hari Pertama.

"Sepertinya Kakashi senpai mengajak sensei untuk pulang bersama, aku harus pisahkan mereka" kata Obito yang mengintip dan menguping pembicaraan antara Kakashi dan Iruka.

"Iruka sensei!" panggil Iruka.

"Nani desu ka Obito?" taya Iruka.

"Sensei, aku tidak mengerti pelajaran yang kemarin, apa sensei mau menjelaskannya padaku?" Tanya Obito.

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan, Kakashi aku harus pergi" kata Iruka.

'Yes! Berhasil!' batin Obito.

Hari Kedua.

"Senpai itu selalu saja mengajak sensei.. huh!.." gerutu Obito sambil berjalan menuju mereka ber-2.

"Sensei, kemarin sudah janji untuk pulang bareng aku kan?" kata Obito.

"Iya benar, gomen Kakashi, aku tidak bisa pulang beramamu.."

"Baiklah" sahut Kakashi.

Hari Ketiga.

"Sensei! Tadi aku disuruh Minato sensei, katanya ada hal penting yang akan beliau bicarakan dengan sensei secepatnya sekarang"

"Baiklah, aku segera kesana, Kakashi maaf, mungkin lain kali saja"

Hari Keempat.

"Sensei, apa kau mau.." belum sampai titik Kakashi bicara Obito langsung datang.

"Iruka sensei! Yang lain sudah menunngu di kelas, apa tidak segera dimulai?"

"Oh ya, aku harus pergi Kakashi"

Hari Kelima.

"Sensei! Ini laporan dari tugas mingg lalu," kata Obito.

"Oh, aku harus segera memeriksanya, gomen Kakashi, aku tidak bisa menemanimu bersama Shizune"

Hari Keenam.

"Sensei, aku mau Tanya tentang tugas praktiknya, karena yang lain juga belum paham" kata Obito.

"Baik, aku akan segera ke kelas kalian"

"Sensei bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Gomen Kakashi, tapi tugas ini harus segera dikumpulkan, kalau mereka tidak mengerti bagaimana? Mungkin lain kali saja" kata Iruka.

Sudah 2 minggu Obito berhasil memisahkan Iruka dan Kakashi, itupun membuat Kakashi jadi kesal.

Sepulang kuliah Kakashi mendatangi tempat Obito.

"Apa kabar senpai" sapa Obito.

"Apa maksudmu selalu mencampuri urusanku dengan Iruka sensei?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang senpai bicarakan," kataObito pura-pura tidak tau.

Kakashi mencengkeram kerah baju Obito.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau, kau selalu memisahkanku dengan sensei!" kata Kakashi.

"Aku memang tidak tau hubungan antara senpai dengan Iruka sensei, aku suka pada Iruka sensei, dan aku tidak suka melihat senpai bersamanya, memang kenapa?" balas Obito.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa! Jangan coba ganggu aku" kata Kakashi emosi.

"Iruka sensei bukan kekasihmu senpai, kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangku, kudengar senpai pacaran dengan Shizune, kalau aku menggangu hubungan kalian barulah senpai marah padaku" kata Obito.

"Aku juga punya hak untuk bersama sensei." Kata Kakashi.

"Aku tidak tau apa-apa, tapi aku bisa melihat sendiri, apa senpai tau kenpa sensei lebih memilih ajakanku dari pada ajakan senpai, walau senpai duluan yang mengajaknya? Lalu apa sepia pernah melihatnya bahagia saat bersama senpai? Aku yakin senpai tidak tau, aku saja bisa tau, karena itu jangan buat orang yang kusukai bersedih" kata Obito yang sukses membuat Kakashi diam.

"Aku tidak pernah menyakitinya"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tau apa-apa, senpai pikir saja sendiri, kalau boleh jujur, aku sangat tidak buka jika senpai dekat dengannya, jadi jangan melarangku"

"Iruka sensei buka kekasihmu, kau tidak boleh memonopolinya"

"bukan karena senpai adalah seniorku, aku jadi takut, senpai punya pacarkan, ajak saja dia, aku rela kalau sensei bersama orang baik-baik bukan bersama orang yang malah membuatnya jadi sedih" kata Obito.

"Aku lebih mengenal sensei daripada kau"

"Kalau begitu apa penyebab sensei selalu sedih saat bersama senpai?" Tanya Obito.

"Mana kutau" jawab Kakashi.

"Berarti senpai masih belum mengenal sensei dengan sangat baik" sahut Obito.

Kakashi terdiam, dan yang ada hanya hening selama beberapa saat.

"Kalau senpai bisa membuat sensei bahagia, maka aku rela senpai mendekatinya, tapi untuk saat ini jangan harap aku mengizinkannya, tolong minggir dari jalanku" kata Obito sambil berjalan pergi.

Kakashi hanya diam, dia kesal dan marah, dia ingin ingatannya kembali dan mengingat apa yang terjadi dulu.

.

$kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB

.

"Kakashi selalu saja menemuiku, aku jadi susah untuk melupakannya" kata Iruka.

"Lari saja kalau ada dia" kata mianto.

"Tetap saja, rasa cintaku padanya tidak pernah hilang" kata Iruka.

"Kalau aku bisa kejam, akan kupukul kepalamu agar kau bisa lupa pada Kakashit itu" kata Minato.

"Aku ingin melupakannya, tapi hatiku bilang harus ingat padanya, aku kesal" kata Iruka.

"Aku yang melihatmu saja ikut capek" sahut Minato.

"Kakashi sudah hampir 90% tidak akan ingat, aku jadi bingung" kata Iruka.

"Masih ada kemungkinan bisakan" sahut Minato.

"Hanya 10 %"

"Tetap saja masih ada kemungkinan bisa, apa kau sudah bicara dengan Jiraiya?" Tanya Minato.

"Sudah, aku bilang aku tidak bisa membantu Kakashi lagi" kata Iruka.

"Lalu apa jawaban Jiraiya?" Tanya Minato.

"Dia bilang, dia tidak mau memaksaku, kalau aku sudah sampai sudah sampai batasku, dia ingin aku tidak perlu membantu Kakashi lagi" kata Iruka.

"Tapi ini masih belum sampai bataskan, aku tau Iruka itu orang yang tidak pernah menyerah" kata Minato.

"Ya aku tau, tapi aku ingin tidak memikirkan apa-apa dulu, lagipula hal seperti ini bisa merubah seseorang sepertiku" kata Iruka.

"Obitokan suka padamu, jadikan saja dia pacarmu" kata Minato.

"Enak saja kalau bicara, aku tidak mau dia ikut campur masalah ini, cukup aku saja yang repot" kata Iruka.

"Yah.. selain itu Obito juga masih junior" kata Minato.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali ke kelas"

"Ganbatte Iruka"

.

$kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB

.

3 hari kemudian…

"Minato, ada yang ingin aku katakana padamu ini penting" kata Iruka.

"Baiklah, ada apa?"

"Aku mendapat surat dari Tunade sama" kata Iruka.

"Surat? Apa isinya?" Tanya Minato.

"Aku mendapat masa uji coba di Osaka selama 2 tahun" kata Iruka.

"Ke Osaka? Jadi kau akan pergi?" Tanya Minato.

"Sebenarnya aku boleh menolaknya, tapi mungkin ini cara satu-satunya untuk bisa lupa pada Kakashi" kata Iruka.

"Apa kita tidak akan bertemu lagi?" taya Minato.

"Aku akan menghubungimu" kata Iruka.

"Baiklah kalau itu memang keputusan akhirmu"

"Arigatou Minato.."

"Lalu kapan kau akan berangkat?" Tanya Minato.

"Besok lusa, hari ini dan besok aku akan berkemas" jawab Iruka.

"Nanti aku akan kerumahmu" kata Minato.

"Baiklah"

"Apa kau sudah bicara dengan Obito?" Tanya Minato.

"Besok aku akan memberitahukan padanya" kata Iruka.

"Bisa repot kalau dia tidak mau kau pergi"

.

$kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB

.

"Obito, aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar"

"Ada apa sensei? Tidak biasanya begini" kata Obito.

"Mulai besok, aku tidak akan mengajar lagi" kata Iruka.

"Me..memangnya ada apa? Sensei sakit?" Tanya Obito cemas.

"Aku akan mengajar di Osaka selama 2 tahun"

"Kenapa begitu? Sensei tidak boleh pergi, sensei harus tetap disini" kata Obito.

"Aku harus pergi, agar tidak bertemu dengannya lagi"

"Siapa? Katakan padaku, aku akan menghajarnya, siapa dia sensei" kata Obito.

"Tidak Obito, aku ingin pergi dari sini, sebelum aku sendiri yang akan sakit hati"

"Makanya katakana padaku sensei!" kata Obito dengan nada tinggi sehingga membuat Iruka sedikit takut.

"Ma..maaf, aku ha..hanya panik, aku tidak mau sensei pergi" kata Obito.

"Tidak apa-apa, sekarang aku hanya ingin kau merelakan aku pergi" kata Iruka.

"Aku tidak bisa, sebelum aku tau siapa orang yang membuat sensei seperti ini, apa senpai itu melakukan sesuatu pada sensei? Aku akan menghajarnya sekarang" kata Obito.

"Jangan!"

"Kalau begitu siapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya Obito, ini lebih sulit dari yang kau bayangkan" kata Iruka.

"Sebenarnya hubungan sensei dengan senpai itu?" Tanya Obito.

"Kau tidak perlu tau Obito" jawab Iruka.

"Aku ingin tau yang sebenarnya sekarang!" paksa Obito.

"Baiklah, tapi janji kau tak akan menemuinya atau melakukan apapun padanya" kata Iruka.

"Aku janji"

"Dulu Kakashi adalah kekasihku, dan 1 tahun lalu dia mengalami kecelakaan dan ingatannya hilang, dan kukira dia sudah meninggal, ternyata dia dibawa ke Amerika untuk disembuhkan tanpa sepengetahuanku, dan saat dia pulang kesini, dia tidak ingat padaku, jadi aku ingin melupakannya, aku tdak mau melihatnya bersama Shizune" kata Iruka menjelaskan.

"Ti..tidak mungkin, orang meyebalkan sepertinya tidak mungkin menjadi kekasih sensei" kata Obito.

"Tapi aku menyukainya Obito, kumohon, mengertilah sekali saja" kata Iruka.

"Baiklah sensei… tapi sensei harus menghubungiku" kata Obito sambil memeluk Iruka.

.

$kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB

.

"Apa sebaiknya aku mengantarmu?" Tanya Minato.

"Tidak perlu, lagi pula nanti aku masih mampir ke tempat Jiraiya" kata Iruka.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Minato.

"Ada yang perlu kubicarakan" kata Iruka.

"Baik.. sayonara nakama" kata Minato.

"Sayonara"

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya" tambah Kushina.

.

$kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB

.

"Ada apa Iruka?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Aku ingin minta maaf, karena tidak bisa membantu Kakashi mengingat semuanya" kata Iruka.

"Bukan masalah bisa atau tidak, aku tidak mau kau kerepotan" kata Jiraiya.

"Dan aku mau pamit, karena aku akan pindah ke Osaka" kata Iruka.

"Mendadak sekali"

"Iya, dan aku ingin menititipkan 2 kucing ini, tolong berikan pada Kakashi" kata Iruka.

"Wah, mereka lucu sekali"

"Mereka adalah kucing yang diselamatkan oleh Kakashi, karena di shibuya tidak ada yang menjaga, kutitipkan pada Kakashi saja" kata Iruka.

"Akan kusampaikan sekarang"

"Aku permisi dulu"

"Sampai jumpa lagi" kata Jiraiya.

Irukapun berangkat ke stasiun .

Jiraiyapun segera menelfon Kakashi untuk datang ketempatnya.

"Kakashi, cepat ke tempatku, ada yang mau kubicarakan" kata Jiraiya.

"Baik paman"

Tak lama kemudian Kakashi datang.

"Ada apa paman memanggilku?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya aku ingin memberi ini, bawalah kucing ini, peliharalah baik-baik" kata Jiraiya sambil memberikan 2 kucing itu.

Kakashi memandang kucing itu sejenak

'Kurasa aku tau kucing ini' batin Kakashi.

"Ku..kucing ini kan.. yang kuselamatkan dulu…." Kata Kakashi.

Jiraiya tersenyum.

"Lalu?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Lalu… aku memberinya pada… Iruka…"

Sesaat terjadi keheningan, Kakashi mulai mencerna ingatannya kembali.

"Aku ingat! Aku ingat paman!" seu Kakashi.

"Nah, sekarang pergilah, cari dia" kata Jiraiya.

"Baik!"

Kakashi langsung menuju kampus untuk menemui Iruka, dia sadar selama ini dia telah menyakiti Iruka bahkan pacaran dengan Shizune.

Setiap tempat ia cari tapi tidak ditemukan orang yang ia cari di apartementnyapun sudah ditempati orang lain.

Kakashipun menemui Obito.

"Dimana Iruka sensei?" tanyanya.

"Apa peduli senpai pada sensei?" kata Obito sambil membuka lokernya.

"Ini perting!"

Obito malah memukul Kakashi dengan keras, tapi Kakashi tidak membalas, karena dia tau bukan waktunya untuk hal seperti ini.

"Aku kesal pada senpai!" seru Obito.

"Apa masalahmu!"

"Senpai baka! Senpai menyakiti sensei, kau membuatnya menangis! Kuso! Apa senpai peduli? Dia laki-laki baik! Sebesar apapun sukaku padanya, tetap dia masih menyukaimu, senpai itu baka!"

"Karena itu, aku ingin minta maaf pada Iruka, aku sudah ingat semuanya" kata Kakashi pelan.

"Percuma"

"Aku yakin, akulah orang yang disukai, aku ingin memulainya lagi" kata Kakashi pelan.

"Aku memang suka pada sensei tidak pernah menyukaiku, kalau senpai menyakiti sensei lagi, jangan pernah menemuinya lagi" kata Obito.

Setelah itu kembali menemui Minato di ruangannya.

"Sensei!" panggil Kakashi setengah berteriak, nafasnya juga masih tidak beraturan.

"Untuk apa kau kesini!" tanya Minato tidak peduli.

"Dimana Iruka sensei?"

"Untuk apa kau mencari Iruka? Bukannya kau tidak peduli padanya? Kembalilah, kau buang-buang waktu, urusi saja Shizune pacarmu atau apalah itu" kata Minato.

"Itu tidak benar!"

"Masih bisa berkelit!" balas Minato.

"Aku sudah ingat semuanya, aku ingin minta maaf pada Iruka sensei" kata Kakashi.

"Pergilah, Iruka sudah tidak ada disini lagi" kata Minato sambil keluar dari ruangannya.

"Maksud sensei apa?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Sudahlah! Aku sibuk harus mengajar" kata Minato samil berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Sensei! Ini penting, aku ingin tau apa yang terjadi" kata Kakashi sambil menarik lengan Minato.

"Dia dipindahkan untuk mengajar di Osaka, dia menerimanya karena dia terlanjur sakit hati padamu. Dan ingin melupakanmu lalu mencari penggantimu" kata Minato.

"Bo..bohong.. tidak boleh! Sensei tidak boleh pergi.." kata Kakashi.

"Terlambat! Mungkin dia sudah dalam perjalanan kesana" kata Minato.

"Aku akan menjemputnya"

"Tidak kuizinkan! Aku tidak mau kau menyakitinya lagi Kakashi!" kata Minato.

"Sensei kumohon, aku akan bertanggung jawab, aku tidak akan menyakitinya lagi" kata Kakashi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Dia sahabat yang berharga bagiku, aku tak mau lagi melihatnya sakit seperti itu lagi" kata Minato.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi memohon dengan bersujud menghadap Minato, hal yang tak mungkin ia lakukan sebagai seorang Kakashi yang memiliki imej yang tinggi, apalagi pada orang yang tidak disukainya yaitu Minato.

"Tolong, beri aku kesempatan lagi, aku akan minta maaf, aku tidak berharap Iruka sensei untuk kembali padaku, aku tidak mau sensei pergi dengan membawa sakit hati" kata Kakashi.

Minato menghela nafas panjang.

"Berdirilah" kata Minato "Apa kau janji untuk tidak akan pernah menyakitinya lagi?" Tanya Minato.

"Tentu! Aku janji"

"Baiklah, jemput dia di stasiun, cepatlah, sebelum dia pergi"

"Arigatou sensei! Hontou ni arigatou" kata Kakashi sambil membungkukkan badannya sejenak.

Kakashipun segera mengambil motornya dan pergi ke stasiun.

.

$kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB

.

"Aduh! Kenapa ditunda 30 menit sih? Panas sekali disini.." gerutu Iruka.

Tak lama kemudian.

"Ah! Itu dia keretanya, aku harus segera masuk"

Iruka langsung mengambil kopernya dan berjalan ke gerbong paling belakang.

.

.

.

"Keberangkatan ke Osaka ditunda, dan baru saja akan berangkat, masih sempatkah?" kata Kakashi sambil berlari masuk ke stasiun, yang ia temukan hanya gerbong kereta yang sudah melaju meninggalkan stasiun, dia sekilas melihat wajah Iruka di kaca gerbong belakang.

"Sampai sinikah semua berakhir?" gumamnya.

Stasiun menjadi sepi, setelah keberangkatan kereta tersebut, meninggalkan Kakashi sendiri dengan semua penyesalan yang semakin membuatnya tersakiti atas semua yang ia lakukan pada Iruka.

"Aku bodoh! Harusnya aku ingat dari awal! Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumanya.

.

$kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB

.

Sore harinya, Iruka sampai di stasiun di Osaka.

Dia keluar dari kereta tersebut bersama beberapa belas orang, stasiun itu terlihat sepi.

"Akhirnya sampai juga, baiklah.. memulai hidup baru disini, dan semua akan berjalan dengan normal lagi" kata Iruka pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan yang satu ini?" kata seorang laki-laki yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Eh? Ka..Kakashi?"

"Kumohon, kembalilah sensei, aku sangat sayang padamu, aku sudah ingat semuanya" kata Kakashi.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Iruka.

"Shinkansen lebih cepat dari kereta lain kan?" kata kakahi.

"Untuk apa kau datang kesini" kata Iruka.

"Aku ingin minta maaf, aku sayang pada sensei" kata Kakashi.

"Kau membuang waktumu Kakashi" sahut Iruka.

"Aku percaya aku mengejar sesuatu yang seharusnya kudapatkan" kata Kakashi.

"Ini tidak segampang yang kaupikirkan"

"Memang! Aku sudah melakukan hal yang seharusnya tak kulakukan, aku memang orang paling bodoh, aku mengecewakan, aku menyakitimu, aku lupa, aku ingkar, aku salah, aku menjijikkan, aku! Aku! Aku! Dan aku!" kata Kakashi.." Aku sayang pada sensei" lanjutnya kalem.

"Yakinkan aku" sahut Iruka.

""Aku minta maaf, dan aku janji tidak akan melanggar janjiku lagi" kata Kakashi.

"Yakusoku?"

"Ha'i"

Iruka memeluk Kakashi erat, rasanya rindu sekali, dan akhirnya tembok itu menghlang dan akhirnya dia dapat menyentuh Kakashi lagi seperti dulu.

"I miss you" kata Iruka.

"I miss you too, kumohon jangan pergi lagi"

"Asal kau tidak melakukannya lagi" sahut Iruka.

"Kalau aku berani melakukannya lagi, kau boleh membunuhku" kata Kakashi.

Akhirnya Iruka menangis juga.

"Cup..cup.. jangan menangis lagi, nanti orang-orang mengira kau menangis karena aku" kata Kakashi.

"Memang benarkan" sahut Iruka.

"Apa aku menyakitimu tuan putri?"

"Tidak"

"Kalau begitu berhentilah menangis"

"Baik"

"Nah, ayo kita pulang" kata Kakashi.

"Aku sudah terlanjur menjual apartemenku" kata Iruka.

"Kalau begitu tinggalah di apartementku" kata Kakashi.

"Apa aku merepotkanmu?" Tanya Iruka.

"Tidak sama sekali, aku tambah senang kalau sensei tinggal denganku" jawab Kakashi.

.

$kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB

.

Beberapa Tahun Kemudian…

"Tousan.. hiks.. hiks.. meleka menjahiliku lagi.." rengek seorang anak kecil berambut coklat.

"Jangan menangis lagi, memangnya mereka melakukan apa padamu?"

"Meleka bilang aku.. hiks..hiks.. aku cepelti pelempuan.."

"Ya ampun, apa yang terjadi padamu Ryu" kata Iruka.

"Huwaaah… hiks.. kaasan.. hiks..hiks.."

"Kakashi, Ryu kenapa?"

"Dia dijahili lagi, katanya dia diolok seperti perempuan" jawab Kakashi.

"Oh, mereka hanya bercanda saja kok, jangan menangis lagi ya.."

"Tapi.. tapi.. hiks.."

"Sudah.. sudah.. cup..cup.."

"Sekarang bermainlah dengan kakakmu" kata Kakashi.

"Shirou! Kemarilah temani adikmu bermain, jangan sampai dia menangis lagi" kata Iruka.

Lalu datanglah anak berumur 5 tahun wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Kakashi, berambut perak spike, dan wajah tampannya mirip sekali dengan Kakashi.

"Lyu, jangan menangis lagi, ayo main, aku akan memukul meleka kalo mengolokmu lagi" kata Shirou.

Iruka dan Kakashipun membiarkan kedua putranya itu bermain.

"Ryu selalu saja dikerjai oleh teman-temannya" kata Iruka.

"Yah, dia mirip sekali denganmu, makanya dia dibilang mirip perempuan" kata Kakashi.

"Diakan anakku jadi mirip" sahut Iruka.

"Mulai dari rambutnya wajahnya dan sifatnya, semuanya, padahal dia masih 3 tahun" tambah Kakashi.

"Begitu juga Shirou yang mrip denganmu"

"Tak terasa sudah 5 tahun berlalu" kata Kakashi.

"Kita sibuk membesarkan anak-anak" sahut Iruka.

"Bagaimana dengan Obito?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Setahun lalu dia pindah ke Kyoto dan katanya dia menikah dengan Rin" kata Iruka.

"Syukurlah, aku sudah tak punya saingan lagi" gumam Kakashi.

"Tapi dia masih sering mengirim surat cinta padaku" kata Iruka.

"Kenapa tetap membacanya sih?" Tanya Kakashi kesal.

"Karena itu lucu" jawab Iruka.

"Apa kau tidak mengajar lagi?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak, aku sudah capek, lagian kau kan juga bekerja di kantor, aku ingin bersama anak-anak" jawab Iruka.

"Benar juga"

"Oh ya, katanya Minato mau kesini bersama Kushina dan anaknya Naruto" kata Iruka.

"Kapan mereka datang?"

"Nanti sore, sekarang aku mau masak makanannya dulu" kata Iruka.

"Aku ingin tau seperti apa Naruto sekarang, kita Cuma pernah melihatnya saat bayi" kata Kakashi.

"Pasti mirip Minato"

"Tentu saja, diakan bapaknya"

.

$kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB

.

Ting.. Tong..

"Itu pasti mereka"

"Bial aku yang buka pintunya ya" kata Ryo.

Tak lama kemudian keluarga Minato masuk.

"Hey Iruka! Lama tak jumpa ya" kata Minato sambil memeluk Iruka.

"Wah, kau masih seperti dulu ya, tidak berubah"

"Kenalkan ini anakku Naruto Namikaze" kata Minato.

"Ayo beri salam pada paman Iruka"

"Namaku Naluto Namikaje, dan ini temanku Ichiha Cacuke, calam kenal" kata Naruto.

"Ini anakku Hatake Shirou dan adiknya Hatake Ryuga, kalian bermainlah dulu dikamar" kata Iruka ramah.

"Ternyata Kakashi bisa jadi ayah juga ya" kata Minato.

"Memang kenapa? Apa kau iri?" Tanya Kakashi belagu.

"Dasar madesu"

"Guru tatib menyebalkan!"

"Aku sudah tidak mengajar lagi!"

"Aku juga sudah lulus dan bekerja"

"Menyebalkan!"

"Sensei juga menyebalkan"

"Hey! Kalau tidak ada aku, kau tidak akan menikah dengan Iruka"

"Aku tidak peduli" ejek Kakashi.

"Ingatlah, kau pernah memohon padaku sampai sujud-sujud begitu untuk bertemu Iruka, sekarang kau jadi jahat begini padaku"

"Hey!hey! kalian ini tidak dulu tidak sekarang, tetap saja tidak mau akur" kata Iruka.

Kakashi dan Minatopun tertawa mengingat apa yang dulu mereka lakukan sampai sekarang tetap saja tidak mau mengalah.

Dikamar…

"Lyu, kamu kok cantik sih?" kata Naruto.

"Tapikan aku laki-laki.."

"Bohong, kamu itu pelempuan, mana ada laki-laki yang cantik sepeltimu"

"Adikku ini laki-laki bukan pelempuan" tambah Shirou.

"Naluto benal, Lyu itu pelempuan" tambah Sasuke.

"Aku ini laki-laki, aku nggak bo'ong.." kata Ryu kalem.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita buka bajunya" kata Naruto.

"Ja..jangan.." seru Ryu sambil bersembunyi di belakang Shirou.

"Hey! Jangan ganggu Lyu.." kata Shirou.

"Cuke, kamu yang pegang Chilou ya, aku penyen liat Lyu itu pelempuan ato laki-laki" kata Naruto.

"Beles Nalu!" sahut SaSuke.

Sasuke malah menerjang Shirou dan mengikat tangan Shirou dengan ikat pinggang yang ia kenakan.

"Nalu! Jangan nakal! Hiks..hiks"

"Tuh kan, Lyu itu cewek, dia nangis" kata Naruto.

"Iya, dia nangis, belalti Lyu itu pelempuan" kata Sasuke.

"Jangan ganggu Lyu!" kata Shirou.

"Chilou diem dulu deh" sahut SaSuke.

"Aku hiks.. hiks.. laki-laki betulan" kata Ryu.

"Bohong, kamu itu pelempuan, cini kubuka celanamu" kata Naruto dengan entengnya.

"Kasaaaaan! Tolong aku!" seru Ryu

Dan datanglah yang lain ke kamar mereka.

"huwee… hiks…hiks… kasaan.. aku takut cama Nalu…" kata Ryu.

Iruka langsung menggendong Ryu.

"Dasar Naruto nakal! Sasuke juga, kalian itu selalu buat masalah ya.." kata Kushina sambil menjewer telinga Naruto dan SaSuke.

"Aduh kaasan.. cakit.. aku kan Cuma mau melepas baju Lyu, aku ingin tau dia itu laki-laki ato pelempuan.." kata Naruto.

"Iya benal, Lyu itu milip pelempuan" tambah SaSuke.

"Dasar kalian ini bodoh ya, Ryu itu laki-laki" kata Minato.

"Tousaaan! Tolongin aku!" seru Shirou.

"Kok kamu bisa diikat sih?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Suke tadi mengikatku saat aku mau nolongin Lyu.." jawab Shirou.

"Sensei anakmu itu pervert sekali, menggrepe-grepe anakku, tidak ayah, tidak anak sama-sama nepsong" kata Kakashi.

"Siapa yang nepsong? Aku tidak pernah mengajari mereka hal yang aneh-aneh, aku tidak tau.." kata Minato.

"Sekarang kalian minta maaf pada Ryu dan Shirou!" kata Kushina.

"Baik… maafkan kami ya Lyu dan Chilou…" kata Naruto dan Sasuke bersama'an.

"Nah sekarang kalian harus baikan lagi dan main bersama" kata Iruka.

"Tapi nanti kalo Nalu pelolotin celanaku lagi gimana?" Tanya Ryu.

"Naruto tidak boleh membuka baju Ryu ya? Rukan masih kecil, umurnya masih 3 tahun, jadi dia pasti menangis kalau naru menggodanya" kata Iruka kalem berharap Naruto mau mendengarkan kata-katanya.

"Paman iluka juka pelempuan ya? Kok milip Lyu?" kata Naruto.

Iruka, Kakashi, Kushina dan Minato sweetdrop.

"Minato.. kau kasih makan apa sih anakmu itu? Kok bisa seperti ini?" Tanya Iruka.

"Aku memberinya makan ramen…"

"Cini, aku buka bajunya, paman iluka pasti pelempuan" kata Naruto.

"Eh… ja..jangan.."

"Hey bocah nista! Berani-beraninya menyentuh istriku ya, bikin cemuru saja" kata Kakashi.

"Naru-chan, jangan suka membuka baju orang sembarangan" kata Kushina.

"Habis milip pelempuan sih…" kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa Naruto saat besar nanti, pasti semua orang bakal dibuka bajunya" kata Kakashi.

"Semoga tidak seperti itu.."

"Tousan, kalau sudah besal nanti, boleh tidak aku menikah dengan Lyu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak kurestui! Aku tidak mau anak nepsong seperti Naruto" tolak Kakashi.

"Kalo gitu cama paman iluka saja"

"Tidaaak boleeeeh! Dasar sesat" sambar Kakashi.

.

$kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian…

"Kau ini kenapa sih ngacangin aku terus beberapa hari ini?" protes Iruka.

"Aku lelah habis kerja Iruka.." sahut Kakashi.

"Tapi tidak sampai seperti ini dong!" seru Iruka sambil berjalan ke belakang dan berdiri dipinggir kolam dengan tangan disilangkan didepan dadanya.

Kakashipun menghampiri Iruka dengan senyum terlihat diwajahnya, dia memeluk Iruka dari belakang, tapi Iruka melepaskan tangan Kakashi dengan wajah yang tidak suka.

"Istirahat saja sana! Aku ingin tidur dengan anak-anak" kata Iruka.

"Jangan marah…" kata Kakashi.

"….."

"Iruka…"

"Sudahlah, tidur saja kalo capek" kata Iruka yang tak sedikitpun melihat Kakashi.

"Iruka… jangan seperti ini, atau aku akan mekukan sesuatu" kata Kakashi.

"Aku tidak peduli, kau membatku marah! Sudah sana tid – uwaaah!"

BYUUUR!

Kakashi memeluk Iruka dan menjatuhkandiri ke kolam bersama Iruka.

Iruka berusaha berenang ketepian dan berusaha melepas pelukan Kakashi.

"Hatake Kakashi! Apa yang kau lakukaan! Lepaskan aku! Dingin tau!" kata Iruka.

"Sudah kubilang, kalo kamu tetap seperti itu, aku akan melakukan sesuatu" kata Kakashi.

"Apa maksu – huwagh!"

Kakashi menarik Iruka kedalam air dan menciumnya sedikit lama.

BLUP BLUP BLUP…

Irukapun melepas paksa ciuman dan pelukan Kakashi untuk menggapai permukaan dan menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya sambil sedikit terbatuk.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kakashi yang menyusul kepermukaan.

"Kau gila!" sahut Iruka sambil berusaha naik kepinggir kolam dengan susah payah karena bajunya yang berat karena basah disusul Kakashi.

"Aishiteru yo iru-koi" kata Kakashi.

"…."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Kau itu orang yang kucintai, jangan buat aku marah.." kata Iruka kalem, sepertinya dia sudah tidak marah lagi.

"Iya, aku menyesal, aku minta maaf, jadi, malam ini kau tetap tidur denganku ya" kata Kakashi.

"Iya-iya"

.

$kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB - - - $kInNeR bOmB

.

"Bangun Kakashi! Kau sudah terlambat!" kata Iruka sambil menarik selimut Kakashi.

"Haduu… nanti saja…" sahut Kakashi.

"Sekarang! Cepat mandi!"

"Iya-iya…"

Setelah mandi ia menemukan Iruka yang sedang menata tempat tidur, langsung saja dia memeluknya da menciumnya, Iruka hanya tertawa, membuat Kakashi semangat lagi.

**Lost in the day, in a way, it's same as the one before this,**

**And I wish I could say that's it's all black and white**

**But it's gray, it's the same, it's the same and I'm so tired**

**But you are what I'm coming home to**

Kakashipun berangkat untuk bekerja.

Dirumah Iruka melakukan kegiatannya seperti bisa, memandikan anak-anak, memasak, membersihkan rumah, dll.

Saat dia asyik membersihkan rumah, tak sengaja dia menemukan fotonya bersama Kakashi waktu masih di kampus dulu, dia memandangi foto itu lama sambil tersenyum megingat masa-masa dulu.

**Oh and I'm thinking about a red wine buzz and takin' it easy,**

**And I got you in my arms, takin' a break from crazy**

Dan dia terpikirkan sebuah ide bagus.

Diapun menelfon Kakashi

"Moshi-moshi kaka-koi?"

/Moshi-moshi/

"Hari ini kau lembur?" Tanya Iruka.

/Ya, tapi kalo kau mau aku pulang lebih awal aku tidak apa-apa/ jawab Kakashi. 

"Iie… aku tidak masalah kok kalau kau lembur, aku tidak akan marah lagi, aku akan menunggu" kata Iruka.

/Memangnya kenapa kau menelfonku? Apa da masalah?/ Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku hanya Tanya saja, sudah ya, aku harus mengurus anak-anak" kata Iruka.

/Ne../

**And I'll say hey, you'll say baby, how's your day?**

**I'll say crazy, but it's all gonna be alright**

**You'll kiss my smile, I'll pull you closer,**

**Spend a while just getting to know ya,**

**But it's all gonna be all alright**

**Loving you tonight**

**Oh, oh, yeah, yeah**

**Loving you tonight**

**Oh, oh, yeah, yeah**

Dia pergi ke toko untuk membeli beberapa barang dan makanan yang sekiranya sangat diperlukan untuk acara yang akan dibuatnya.

"Um.. sepertinya kalo penuh dengan cahaya akan lebih baik, ini harus berhasil!" gumam Iruka.

"Kasaaaan! Kita lapel nih.." kata Ryu.

"Udah kasaan siapin dimeja!" seru Iruka.

"Kasaan nggak ikut makan?" Tanya Shirou.

"Sudah selesai tadi.." jawab Iruka dari dapur.

"Kasaan ngapain cih? Kok dali tadi mondal mandil, mondal mandil" cerocos Ryuga.

"Kasaan lagi siapin sesuatu buat " kata Iruka.

"Apa'an?" Tanya Shirou.

"Rahasia dong" sahut Iruka.

**And you are there on my heart, at the start,**

**Of my every morning and I,**

**Can't deny, by the end of the day that I'm running on empty but,**

**You make it full, steal my breath, you're so unpredictable**

**That's what I'm coming home to**

"Kasaaan! Lyu boleh main kelual ya!" seru Ryu.

"Iya, tapi jangan jauh-jauh, dan jangan bertengkar lagi" sahut Iruka.

"Iya"

Iruka masih saja sibuk di dapur, sesekali dia tersenyum memikirkan nanti malam saat bersama Kakashi.

Setelah dikiranya selesai diapun istirahat sebentar.

"Sudah jam 6, anak-anak kok belum pulang ya?" gumam Iruka.

Tak lama kemudian…

"Tadaimaaa, kasaaan?" panggil Ryu.

"Okaeri, kalian habis dari ma—ya ampun Ryu kamu kok belepotan lumpur begini sih? Ayo cepat mandi" kata Iruka.

"Tadi Lyu habis diejek lagi kasaan" kata Shirou.

"Terus?"

"Terus Lyu malah, dia membalas mengejek" kata Shirou.

"Tapi Lyu nggak nangis lagi lho kasaan, tadi Lyu bales, sampai beltengkal telus jatuh ke lumpul" cerocos Ryu.

"Kasaaan kan udah bilang, nggak boleh bertengkar" kata Iruka.

"Tapi tadi aku diejek telus, ya aku malah dong, kasaan ini gimana cih?" sahut Ryu.

Iruka tersenyum melihat kelakuan kedua putranya.

"Ayo kasaan mandi'in, nanti kita makan ice cream" kata Iruka.

Ditempat Kakashi…

# Kakashi Pov.

"Banyak sekali sih pekerjaannya, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu Iruka dan anak-anak" kata kakshi.

Apa dia akan marah lagi kalau aku pulang malam? Jadi tidak ada waktu untuk menemani anak-anak.

Hari libur juga masih lama…

**Oh I'm dreaming about a romance, slow dancing with you,**

**When I got you in my arms and I don't care what we do**

**'Cause I'll say hey, you'll say baby, how's your day,**

**I'll say crazy, but it's all gonna be alright**

**You'll kiss my smile, I'll pull you closer,**

**Spend a while just getting to know ya,**

**But it's all gonna be alright**

**Loving you tonight**

Apa aku belikan saja sesuatu untuk Iruka?

Aku jadi kelihatan norak ya…

Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi kepikiran Iruka terus, dia orang paling istimewa yang kumiliki, aku benar-benar mencintainya…

Aku tersenyum sendiri memikirkan tingkah polosnya itu.

**'Cause every day is just the in-between,**

**The hours separating you from me**

**I know you'll waiting,**

**I know you'll be waiting**

Kulihat sudah jam 10 malam, akupun segera berkemas dan pulang.

Saat aku pulang suasananya sepi. Mungkin semuanya sudah tidur.

"Okaeri.." sahut seseorang yang duduk di ruang tengah, ternyata itu Iruka, dia terlihat berbeda hari ini.

"Hey" sapaku sambil tersenyum, ternyata dia menuggu kepulanganku.

"Bagaimana harimu?" Tanya Iruka sambil tersenyum.

"Melelahkan, tapi tidak apa-apa kok, karena kau ada disini."

Dia menghampiriku dan mencium senyumanku.

Aku memeluknya sejenak menghabiskan waktu entah untuk apa, tapi kami menyukainya.

"Anak-anak dimana?" tanyaku.

"Baru saja tidur" jawab Iruka.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur juga?"

"Sini ikut aku" kata Iruka sambil menarik lenganku menuju kolam belakang.

Saat tiba disana, aku sedikit terkejut, sebuah meja yang tertata rapi dengan lilin menghiasi, beberapa makanan, dan banyak lilin disekitar kolam, dan juga ada lilin yang diatas piringan kecil di tengah kolam.

**And I'll say hey, you'll say baby, how's your day,**

**I'll say crazy, but it's all gonna be alright**

**You'll kiss my smile, I'll pull you closer,**

**Spend a while just getting to know ya,**

**But it's gonna be all alright**

**I'm loving you tonight**

**Loving you tonight**

**Loving you tonight**

"Mungkin kemarin-kemarin aku bertingkah terlalu kekanakan, jadi mungkin ini bisa kulakukan untuk menghiburmu" kata Iruka.

"Ya ampun Iruka, kau tersenyum saja aku sudah sangat senang, apalagi seperti ini" kataku.

"Ayo duduk."ajak Iruka.

Kami berbincang lama, sesekali tertawa, Tuhan terimakasih telah mengirimkan seorang malaikat untukku….

**I dream about a romance, slow dancing with you,**

**Loving you tonight**

**You in my arms and I don't care what we do**

**Loving you tonight**

**( Andrew Allen – Loving You Tonight )**

"Kakashi…" pangiil Iruka kalem.

"Iya ada apa?" sahutku.

Dia menciumku lagi.

"Terimakasih sudah berada bersamaku, untuk selalu menyayangiku.." kata Iruka.

# The End….

Author's corner…

Haduuuh! Akhirnya selese juga nih FF, cuwapek!

Besok ujian, tenang hatiku… (tunggakan udah tuntas)

Maaf nih, chap terakhir lama beuut, banyak diklat, PR, kompi rusak, ngoreksi lagi, pulang malem, jadi nggak sempet, ini aja ngetik nunggu yang lain pergi dulu, seminggu nggak bisa internetan lagi! Ujian ujian ujian…

Ada nggak sih dunia tanpa ujian, aku pengen pindah kesitu…

Apalagi aku bener-bener nggak bisa matematika, percaya nggak, aku udah SMK tapi kurang-kurangan nggak bisa? Bisanya malah bagi-bagian…

Otak lola buat mikir mat! Apalagi persamaan X Y… apalah itu saya nggak tau huruf tambah huruf sama dengan huruf, ditambah akuntansi, pecah otakku… =,="

Maaf udah curcol kepanjangan…

RNR please… ^^


End file.
